


【锤基】Most Wanted/最高通缉 (NC-17，赛车AU)

by Zoriaaa



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoriaaa/pseuds/Zoriaaa
Summary: warning：blowjob警告





	1. Chapter 1

【壹】

基斯科山，纽约州。

这只不过是最稀松平常的一个傍晚，初秋的斜阳已经没有了高温带来的蒸腾和焦躁，那一丝暖意也只不过是为这拂面的习习晚风减少一些清凉。不至于让那些来不及翻出换季衣服的人迅速患上感冒。

男人不怎么情愿地从床上爬起来，用手指梳了两把齐肩的金发，松松地扎了起来垂在脑后。他摸出枕边的手机，按亮了屏幕瞄了一眼时间——顺便，有几个未接来电，还有三条信息。

“怎么不接电话？我到了。”

“开门，我在楼下。”

“Thor Odinson，你的呼噜声在楼下就能听到了。BTW，Hogun也到了。”

这通通都是来自他的好友Fandral。最后一条信息也是一小时之前了。他又看了看未接来电，除了Fandral还有Hogun和Volstagg的。

完蛋。

Thor随便裹上一件外套，下身穿着一条和审美没什么关系的红蓝相间格子沙滩短裤，露出肌肉敦实的小腿，光着脚跑下楼。

令人意外。他站在楼梯的最高处往下看去，残阳被布着灰尘的天窗窗棂切割成长条形的射线直射进昏暗颓败的车行内，夹着泥土清新气息的风穿过半敞开的卷闸门灌了进来，撩起Thor额前垂下的几缕头发。而他的朋友们正围坐在老位置上，四张脸带着不同的表情正昂首看着他。他那个摔裂了一角的iPad正摆在桌子的正中间，画面上是一个A字形状的奖杯，而画外音在说着一个名字。

“这是我的比赛，再说一遍，这是复仇者杯，而我创造了它，小屁孩。我可以决定谁能参加谁不能参加。现在，基斯科山的Thor Odinson, 我给了他这个邀请，就是这样。懂了吗？Thor，如果你想要再次与鹰一起翱翔，那你得有更大的翅膀。福特GT显然……”

Thor快步走下楼梯，从四人中间夺过iPad飞快地退掉了这个直播app。

“Thor！”四个声音异口同声，同时八只伸长的胳膊想要抢夺ipad，可Thor足足一米九的身高不是长着玩的，更何况他壮的像只雄狮，谁都不可能有胜算从他手里夺下东西。

“抱歉我睡过了头——你们怎么进来的？”Thor背过身去把ipad放回到抽屉里。

“Sif撬的门。”Volstagg打开了披萨盒子，挑了表面培根比较多的一块撕了下来。而Sif，他们五人小队中唯一的一位女性，毫不怯懦地冲Thor扬了扬高耸入鬓的剑眉。

“你得换把锁了，这破门太容易遭窃。”

“没有哪个蠢货会来白费力气。”Thor两手一摊，耸了耸肩，走过去也撕了一角披萨大快朵颐，芝士浓郁的奶香和烤培根的烟熏混在一起抚慰了他饥肠辘辘的胃。“抱歉，让你们等了那么久。”他沾上了油的手落在Fandral的肩上，后者并不在意这个，无论是等待还是油乎乎的手指头。但他那张自诩为“风流倜傥”的脸上接近于沉重的表情终于引起了Thor的注意。

“发生了什么？”Thor吃掉手中最后一口披萨，迟疑地从Fandral手上接过一张名片——Natasha Romanoff，巴克莱银行。在嘴里咀嚼翻滚的披萨面饼顿时就干硬的难以下咽，他随手将印上了油渍的名片丢在桌上，拿过苏打水一口气喝了半瓶才将就着囫囵吞了下去，差点噎住。

“我和Hogun坐门口等你的时候，这个红发美人儿来了，看门关着就给了这张名片让我们转交给你，你可以给她电话或者去找她谈谈。她说，你的贷款拖了有些时间了，她知道你的情况，但是她无能为力。”

小个子的亚裔男人Hogun坐在他正对面，一向没什么表情的严肃脸也浮动着纠结。“她还说，如果不能及时还上，车行只能抵押给银行了。”他补充道。

四双眼睛正盯着他，谁也没有说话。这出了鬼的安静除了让Thor感到尴尬和沮丧以外，再没了别的感觉。

“如果你赢了后天晚上的比赛，就有五千美金，这个月的贷款是应付的了了。”Sif说，从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的宣传单。“上次给你的时候你拒绝了。可我觉得你可能愿意再考虑一下。”

破旧的车行弥漫着散不去的机油味。有人讨厌这种味道会想吐，但Thor喜欢，他在这种特别的气味中长大。从刚刚学会走路开始他就是扶着倚在墙根的一溜车轮胎蹒跚学步的，走得累了就随便挑一个钻进去坐着，湛蓝的眼睛盯着墙上左一个右一个的相框。看得久了，他就窝在轮胎中间睡上一觉。等日落西山的时候，Odin会单手托着他的屁股把他抱在怀里，另一只手拉下会发出巨大声响的卷闸门，“咔嗒”落了锁，迎着残留在天边只余一线橙红的夕阳去接Frigga下班。影子在他的背后拉的老长，父亲像个巨人。

Thor将目光投向墙上正中间的相框：年轻的Odin意气风发地靠在他的最爱——黑色底色喷着金色花纹的福特GT车前盖边，亲吻着他的妻子Frigga，脖子上骑着的小胖子乱蓬蓬的金发像秋日成熟的麦草，大睁着一双湛蓝的眼睛咧嘴傻笑，肉乎乎的小手比出一个V，成为了照片中唯一一个没有忽略镜头的人。三人的金发不羁地在风中和Frigga蓝色的长裙裙摆一起肆意飞扬。照片所记录下的那一天，Odin靠着这辆爱车拿到了印地赛车系列赛的入场券。但他并没能够如愿在赛场上一展雄风。当他在印第安那波利斯赛道进行测试时，意外发生，他和一位英国选手的赛车不幸相撞，Odin为此失去了右眼，不得不放弃了比赛。也不得不与赛车手生涯做了告别。

“那我们得开始行动起来了。”Thor说，猛然拉开了银色的车衣。

金丝雀码头，伦敦。

透过着这直冲云霄般的高层住宅玻璃窗向外望去，金融城一片繁华，灯光如昼，生出了一幅火树银花不夜天的奇妙景象。花旗银行和汇丰银行英国总部的两栋高楼遥相辉映，最后一班DLR在轨道上飞驰，红色的车身因这速度，肉眼所见宛如幻影，穿过两侧的璀璨灯光，就像穿过了云端的霓虹。

男人不情愿地从床上爬起来，烦躁地用手将垂到额前的黑发撩到耳后，像一只任性的猫那样把枕边嗡嗡响个不停的手机挥到地毯上，让它半埋在毯子里有气无力地震动着。他气恼地扎紧睡袍的腰带，踩着软底拖鞋悄无声息地走出卧室绕过玄关。门铃再次发出刺耳的铃声。

“Sigyn，别让我发现你是喝多了来发酒疯的，那我会直接把你从23楼扔下去。”

门锁刚刚开栓，结实的加厚防盗门就被一只Celine今年春夏系列的拼色袜靴用力蹬开把Loki抵在了门和墙之间：“Loki！Loki你得看看这个！”

有些发热的手机被强硬地塞到了Loki手里，显然被上一个拿着它的人紧紧握了一路。画面显然是对着某个电脑的屏幕录的视频，从视频右下角那个不停晃动的脏辫来看，那该是Sigyn的某一个炮友，叫Richard的那个。电脑上打开的页面是一个直播，摄像头一直对着一座做成A字形状的金奖杯，看不清正面的那行小字。

好吧，看不清也没什么大不了的，反正连这个直播在说什么也不知道，毕竟Richard戴着耳机的。只能听到Sigyn在大呼小叫。

“半夜从汉默史密斯跑来狗岛就是为了给我看这个，让我很疑惑你到底是在耍我还是在耍自己。”Loki阴沉着脸，像握着一块烫手山芋一样迅速地丢回Sigyn怀里——他有严重的起床气，现在只想发火。

“等会儿！就快到了。”Sigyn对他的坏脾气习以为常了，她给自己倒了杯酒，又不由分说往Loki嘴里塞了一把M&S的爆米花堵上了他的嘴，推着Loki的背让他坐到沙发上，把烫手山芋还了回去。

爆米花外包裹着的糖浆凝固成一层厚厚的壳，甜而不腻的奶香随着咀嚼在唇齿间弥漫，一定程度上安抚了他幼稚的起床气。Loki抿了抿薄唇，回味了一秒这美味，说服自己强忍着吞下了因为不耐烦而产生的刻薄话。但他依然在沙发上坐得笔直，随时准备好再一次不耐烦的时候把手机扔出窗外然后下逐客令。白皙的手指点了点屏幕，快进了一点，视频终于有了说话声——那是个中年男人的声音，有点油嘴滑舌，但是并不招人讨厌，反而那抑扬顿挫的调调有些风趣。

“有人问Thor Odinson是哪个穷小子？真是今非昔比啊，不是吗？他曾经称霸当地所有赛道，金钱、美人，对于他而言都是唾手可得的。但他在炽手可热的时候选择销声匿迹。现在，我只想说，英雄还未迟暮。他或许名头还不算响，但是他的父亲Odin，噢，我的天，如果说我有什么遗憾，那就是没能看到Odin在印地车赛上飞驰。真的，他是个当冠军的料。十分可惜……”

男人的手心变的一片冰凉，指尖因为将手机攥得太紧而泛白。他知道初秋的伦敦已经开始有些凉意了，他又正好淋了场雨有些感冒。但这也无法解释为什么他现在会觉得浑身的血液都像被冻在了蓬勃跳动的筋脉中。少见的翠色眼眸有着一抹令人惊艳的绿，在长而密的睫毛后面跳跃着狡黠之光，时而俏皮，时而却阴沉。此刻正死死盯着手机屏幕，画面始终对着那个奖杯，画面之外的男人还在絮絮叨叨着关于那个“复仇者杯”的事情，但是重点已经转移到了一些Loki毫不关心的事情上面了。Sigyn录制的视频恰好结束在这里。

“我就说你会感兴趣的。”Sigyn颇有些自得地抛了个媚眼，“我给你报了名，相关信息官方会通过邮件发送。”

“我没有同意。”Loki冷冰冰地回答道，埋头不知道在手机上捣鼓什么。

“你就是个口是心非的死基佬——你在干嘛？那是我的手机。”Sigyn伸手要抢，Loki抢先一步站起来，一个转身抬高手臂，动作优雅地充满了戏剧性。墨绿色的绸缎睡袍随着他的动作在他的身后展开，自纤瘦的腰际往下骤然扬起，宛如破茧的夜蝶张开了巨大的翅膀。他快一米九的身高加上纤细却肌理分明的身材，高挑的Sigyn在他面前也变得玲珑娇小。

“借用一下而已。”手机面朝上还给了Sigyn，safari打开的似乎是某个论坛的页面，白底黑字写着一个通知类的东西，往上滑动两行，看到了一排名单。Thor Odinson赫然在列。

伦敦又下起了雨，细密的雨滴夹杂在风中噼里啪啦地争先恐后拍在落地窗玻璃上，汇成水流蜿蜒成行。窗外的璀璨被折射出光怪陆离的一团团光晕，让人看一会儿就情不自禁神游九天。

翠绿的眼睛投向雪白的墙壁，巨大的原木相框内是一个坐在轮椅上的男人，尽管薄薄的嘴唇是微微上翘的，可丝毫改变不了面容严肃的事实，眉心的一道竖纹更显得整个人表情阴鸷。他的怀中抱着一个小婴儿，脑袋上顶着粉蓝色小连身衣的帽子，兔子耳朵软软地从两边搭下来。正津津有味地啃着小手，一双翠色眼眸懵懂而好奇地看向镜头。

“别告诉我你要去美国。”

“为什么不？”Loki Laufeyson抛了一颗爆米花到半空，十分轻巧地张嘴接住，香甜的气息在在齿间炸开，发出一声轻轻的脆响。“比赛前总要练练手的。”


	2. Chapter 2

【贰】

开在路边的售票亭逼仄窄小，四面的窗子没日没夜地阻挡着车流卷起的扬尘，脏的像有一层反射镀膜玻璃那样一眼看不到里面。红白相间的霓虹灯还有着80年代布鲁克林快餐店的风格，几个坏了的灯泡在灯牌上忽明忽暗，走得近了才发现它们并没有熄灭，而是倔强地在破败中发出萤火虫般微弱的光。

同样是放着那些人人都看过的经典黑白电影或是爱情喜剧，基斯科山汽车电影院到每个月第二个周六的晚上都变得格外人声鼎沸。可能是因为BBQ派对一个月只有这一次，十美元的门票买不了上当。当然，也可能是高赌注高奖金的地下车赛始终都在刺激着人们贲张的血液和上升的肾上腺素。百万赛车不见得就能开上270迈，相反，不起眼的破车却说不定能飙出350迈，一切都取决于赛车手的车感。更何况，非法的公路拉力赛什么都有可能发生，很大程度上增加了这些不确定性，仿佛刀尖舔血的惊险正是吸引人眼球的关键因素。

烤肉撒上胡椒和孜然，滋滋冒着油。Thor的车驶过这扑鼻的香气，副驾驶的Sif忍不住将车窗打开，探出半个身子深吸一口气，才心满意足地回到车里：“我想念这个！”

Thor露出一个浅浅的笑意，却没有回答。他有多久没出现过在这里了？从Odin生病至今也是有两三年的光景了，他所表现出来的态度就像赛车对于他而言只是赚钱的工具，随时随地都可以放弃。但事实上，这是他从小到大埋藏在心底的梦想，这是他想要子承父业的夙愿。每个月的第二个周六晚上七点，他始终都记得。

漂亮的女孩三五成群，妆容精致，招摇地露着长腿，让霓虹灯下的香车沦为了昂贵的布景。含着金汤匙出生的车主们陆陆续续扭过头来，戏谑的目光打量着缓缓行驶而过的这辆第三代雪佛兰Camaro，完完全全是个老古董——黑色底色喷着金色花纹，和Odin的最爱一模一样的喷色。

“都是些没见识的小崽子。”Sif猩红的唇迸出一句脏话，狠狠地剜了一眼离她那边车窗最近的一个男人。那人指着Thor的车和女伴说了点什么，惹得女孩咯咯直笑，眉眼之间的不屑扫过Thor宛如天神的英俊面容，却是有些呆住了，再回神时，已戴上了巧笑焉兮的面具。

这让Sif心里一堵，恶狠狠地关上了窗子。

“别在意这个，他们也没错，我确实开着一辆破车。”Thor说，他缓缓地把车挪到赛区的停车位，和旁边停着的那辆改装过的黑色磨砂福特野马Shelby GT500相比更是相形见绌，就连自己酷炫的车身都变得黯然失色。“但我还是会用一辆破车把他们都远远甩在后面。”他挂档停车，亲昵地给了Sif的肩膀一拳便钻出车门去拥抱其他朋友，没有留意到她漂亮的面孔上滑过的一丝无奈。

一共六辆车，起点和终点为同一点——当指针指向七点整时，横穿过这座城市的最后一班火车驶离，安全栅栏会收起，红色的信号灯会倏然跳成绿色，这就是吹响了比赛的号角。赛道沿火车的城市轨道进入市郊，蜿蜒而上山地公路，在分岔路掉头驶进城中，路过市政厅和广场，重新回到基斯科山汽车影院。整个路线总体来说就是一个环形赛道。

起跑排位为上次比赛的成绩排名，新加入的车根据抽签排位。十分不幸，Thor排在最后。当然，他也不是太在意这个，就像他根本不在乎排在杆位的是谁。反正在他看来，是谁都一样，对结果而言并无差别。他前面是Valkyria——一个皮肤黑亮的漂亮姑娘，性感野性，大大咧咧的，和Thor关系还不错，她开的湖蓝色宝马M2在阿斯加德车行换了差速器和车胎，更加适合咬地过弯。与Thor并肩的是那辆磨砂黑野马，依稀从余光里可见一个尖利的下巴和脑后微微翘起的黑亮发尾。

Thor鬼使神差地在引擎低沉的轰鸣声中侧首看去，只一眼便撞进了一抹浸没在清浅溪水中的冷翠石才有的盈盈幽绿中。

栅栏吱嘎吱嘎发出声响，铁路的信号灯骤然跳成绿色。

涡轮飞速旋转的声响震耳欲聋，眼前Valkyria的车已经冲了出去。

“Ta-da。”野马紧随其后，Thor只来得及听到这残留在风中的俏皮话，轻飘飘地落进他的耳朵里。

“妈的！”Thor气急败坏地狠拍了一把方向盘，真是从未有过的错误！为了赶上这慢下的一拍，他冒着熄火的危险急忙踩下油门，与此同时飞快松开离合，后轮略微打滑了一下，车便如同离弦的弓箭向前飞驰。

因紧张而产生刺痛从耳垂后方的凹陷处蔓延又渐渐消散。他首先就在上山地公路的第一个弯道把一辆雪白的本田NA1 NSX甩在了尾流区，并且很快就和它拉开了距离——那个车手对弯道弧度的估算有误，导致车尾在漂移时甩出了一个更大的曲线，让Thor在这样的羊肠小道上有机可乘，迅速调整了方向，见缝插针抢到了前面。驾驶就是一门关于平衡感、反应时间和眼手协调能力的学问，如果这领域有PhD，那么保守估计Thor能拿上七八个。

“各位，雷神刚刚在弯道抢占了赛道，现在排在第四的位置——真有你的，Thor，虽然就这点小成就对于你来说不算什么。”无线电传出Heimdallr浑厚的声音，一如既往，和Odin时期一样，他驾驶着直升机负责观察路况以及担任解说。他的年纪不小了，都说他有一双被神摸过的眼睛，在别的同龄人开始带上老花镜的时候依然能在漆黑的夜色中不受宛如繁星的杂乱灯光影响眼观六路。

Thor大笑起来：“谢了，Heimdallr！”

“NA1在连续两个弯道因为距离估算错误被抢先，劣势已经非常明显了。”Thor听到无线电里传来一个男人的咒骂，听得不是很真切，但是那一句F开头的词可是十分清楚了。Thor笑着瞥了一眼后视镜，Heimdallr说的不错，如果其他赛车没有出现诸如翻车或者其他影响到速度的障碍问题，基本这辆车的局势已定，无法反超了。但他同时发现了另一个问题，那辆野马仿佛就是一个如影随形的幽灵，甩脱不了，始终在他的右边，双方的前后相差不超过一个车轮的距离。方才的注意力全都在如何抢到本田NA1前面这件事情上，没有注意到野马是怎么做到也越身到前面来的。现在想来，他大概就是Heimdallr所说的，NA1第二个弯道出现的失误。

Thor有些惊讶，诚然那辆车的漏洞并不是那么难以察觉，但是如果不是车感一流的赛车手，至少有八成不敢这样贸然行事，毕竟弯道超车如果技术不到极有可能出现翻车或是与前车侧面车身相撞的事故。至于剩下的两成，大概就是自我认知不够吧。野马底盘不如那些超跑的底盘低，急速转弯的时候翻车的几率要更大。但他没有，他甚至是悄无声息就完成了超车和抢道。

有意思了。Thor想着。他微微偏过头，乌发碧眼的男人也在以同样的姿势看着他。目光撞在一起也不觉得尴尬，坦然收回，嘴角似笑非笑地翘起一丝上扬的曲线。他意识到，这男人有一张十分好看的面孔，而且有那么一丁点儿眼熟。

“请注意，前方有警车，重复，前方有警车。我的孩子们，这场比赛精彩万分，不仅仅是Thor的回归。而神秘的Laufeyson正驾驶着野马，和Thor势均力敌。他们刚才接连着在十字路口将Valkyria湖蓝色的小甜心和Skurge的萨林S7逼停在车流前。但是Malekith，他依然排在第一位。自从Thor成为赛道之王之后，再没有人能打破他蝉联第一的神话。是否今天会有个例外？Thor，你有劲敌了。”

“噢，不会有劲敌这种东西的。”Thor喊道，风声从车窗外呼啸而过，两侧关着门的商店飞快地向后退去。因为主干道有警车，在Heimdallr的指挥下他们进入了B路线——一条小路，宽度仅够并排塞两辆车，即便是这样，野马也依然紧咬着他不放。车轮飞快地滑擦条状的石板路砖，前面Malekith的兰博基尼640的底盘不断撞击着地上的减速带，摩擦出噼里啪啦的火星。

无线电里似是传来一声轻笑，夹杂在兹兹作响的电流噪音中，隐隐约约地几乎让Thor疑惑是自己听错了。但紧接着——“我不这样认为。”纯正的牛津音轻声细语地说道，声线优雅低沉，有些温柔，但又有着拒人千里之外的礼貌的疏离感。像是一颗有着温润光泽的珍珠在墨绿色的丝绒上骨碌碌滚过那样让人身心愉悦。

野马突然车头跃前，试图用侧面的碰撞逼迫Thor让道。

“你他妈是疯了吗？！”Thor大声咆哮出来，急打方向无疑会让自己一头撞进旁边的商店里，减速是唯一的选择，但这样他得换挡、提速。双目交汇，男人冲Thor眨了眨眼，只一瞬间野马已经冲到了前面，加速追赶着Malekith。Thor紧随其后，位于两车中间的位置，寻找一个时间和空间上的罅隙。

野马再次如法炮制想要迫使Malekith减速。

Thor觉得心脏在砰砰撞击着肋骨，直冒冷汗，发干的口腔内有着淡淡的血腥气——他紧张之下咬破了舌尖。Malekith一向心狠，但凡比赛中有他，Thor都避免与他车体出现并行的情况。“不不！他不是我，疯子！他真的会撞上去的！”而显然，从兰博基尼加速的车身和微微斜出的车轮可以看出，Malekith也是这样做了。

谁也没想到，野马竟然选择了减速，兰博基尼来不及反应，就着这向左斜出的方向直冲过去，再要转动方向已然是迟了。只听到车轮和地面因急刹而产生的刺耳声音，Thor甚至来不及去看，接着就是玻璃哗啦一下倾泻在地支零破碎。

“小骗子……”Thor没来由地松了口气。

“漂亮！Laufeyson用一个假动作让Malekith出了局。现在赛道只剩下他和Thor，离终点越来越近，Thor暂时领先。”

Thor此刻已经是稳操胜券了，每个车手都有自己的极限，而他一向都说，他的极限是仅仅比其他人开的再快再远一点点。毋庸置疑，那位Laufeyson是个劲敌——他承认这一点，在虚晃一枪的技巧方面他不如Laufeyson，但是说到过硬的技术，Thor完全有不那么谦虚的资本。他有着天生干这个的心智和直觉，他从小就摸着车长大，他有足够的经验。没有什么可以阻止他高高地翱翔。没有人愿意在失败的时候退出，那会成为自己午夜梦回辗转反侧时的懊悔和遗憾。但对于Thor而言，在胜利的时候退出更让他如坐针毡。但是他现在回来了。无论嘴上说着什么，他知道自己内心的渴望。有人想要靠赛车获得金钱和美女，但他知道，他要的比他们都单纯——他要他的梦想。

离终点已经非常近了，他能看到基斯科山汽车电影院那奄奄一息的招牌，大银幕上实时直播着的是他的破车和福特野马胶着的画面。他堵得死死的，让Laufeyson毫无招架之力，根本无法突破他的防守。

但是意外之所以是意外，一切都是始料未及的。那是一个黑影，从马路边的垃圾桶里跳下来，大约是在黑暗之中由远及近而来的车灯亮得刺眼晃晕了它的眼睛，又可能是吓傻了，那只脏兮兮瘦巴巴的狐狸像一块石头似的直愣愣地站在路中间，尾巴夹在身后拖在地上，样子十分可怜。他飞快地瞄了一眼后视镜，该死的，他不能变道了，Laufeyson离他太近，此时变道两车都会被掀翻。

Thor咬着牙迅速地做下了决定。他从内后视镜看到黑发的男人意识到他在做什么的时候蹙起了好看的眉毛。

“怎么回事？Thor放慢了速度——他踩了刹车！发生了什么？Thor的车在打转——有什么东西从Thor车前窜了出去进了草丛，Laufeyson的野马把Thor远远甩下了，无力回天了……是的，野马的车轮刚刚过了终点线，这次的冠军是Loki Laufeyson。”

直升机在头顶盘旋，虽然结果是在自己做下决定的时候就已然可以料见的。但当Heimdallr说出结果时，Thor依然呼吸一窒，胸口的闷痛让他想要破口大骂，想要大发雷霆。可他什么都没做。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning：blowjob警告

【叁】

酒吧的嘈杂并不适合认真谈事情。陆离的变色彩灯在Thor饱含着怒意和沮丧的英俊面容变幻着不同的色彩，看起来有些喜感。可是无论是Thor本人，还是他的朋友们，谁也笑不出来。

Sif要了两大杯威士忌，推给Thor一杯。“你是怎么回事？就为了一只狐狸？”她翻了个白眼。

“对，就为了一只蠢狐狸。”Thor用手背蹭过上唇短短的髭须，抹去啤酒细密的泡沫，固执地重申了一遍：“我就是……我不能这样眼睁睁看着它在那儿还碾过去。哪怕它是一只有害的动物。很傻，嗯？”他越过Sif穿着紧身的腰腹曲线，询问性地看向其他的朋友们，果不其然，三个脑袋节奏一致地点了点。Thor抱住被灯光照成了红色的脑袋嗟叹了一声。

Volstagg忍不住问道：“五千块没了，接下去怎么办？”他非常好心地没有点明，但是他们都心知肚明他那句“怎么办”是指什么。

没有奖金，意味着没有钱还贷，修车行会被银行收回用作抵押，不日就会被拍卖。Thor确信银行不会再给他宽限时间了——他已经拖了几个月了。Romanoff小姐的名片还在他口袋里躺着，本来是打算拿了奖金就联系她看看是否可以暂缓他信用度评级降级的事情。但现在，显然他需要低三下四地求求人家再给他点时间了。

他拍了拍Vostagg的肩膀：“我去打个电话。”Sif想要说什么，被Fandral拦下了。

相比于酒吧的人声鼎沸，门外倒也不是说有多安静。喝多的醉汉相互搀扶着一起东倒西歪，调情的男女在围墙处卿卿我我，旁边蹲在墙根大哭加呕吐的年轻人仿佛被自动隔绝在了他们用粉红色心形气泡筑起的屏障之外。但是没有了各色香水和汗味混着酒精带来的污浊，空气中泥土和草皮的清新让Thor为之一振。

他拿出手机，确认没有人在留意到他了，才靠着路边的栅栏，在昏暗不明的路灯下对着那张小小的名片，一个一个揿下了数字，力气大得像是要把屏幕按碎。

Thor回到卡座的时候，眼神滑过四张关切的面孔，却没有开口——他不想谈这个。“那个人，以前没有见过。”他冲吧台那边一个高挑的背影扬了扬下巴。

“Loki Laufeyson，“Hogun在手机上飞快地打着字，”他参加达喀尔拉力赛的时候，才18岁。拿了亚军。之后就开始走专业赛车手的路线，但是和你一样，突然就从赛场消失了，原因成谜。”他把手机举到Thor面前。

“这又是个有钱人家的公子哥儿。”Sif瞄了两眼，嗤之以鼻。

Thor却有不同的看法：“别这么说，他有技术，有能力。并不是有钱就能做到的。”

“等等，我没听错？”Fandral的笑容里透着点暧昧的不明意味：“你在维护他？”

“什么？不是！我没有！”显然Thor的双重否定没有让人信服，“惺惺相惜，我这样说总可以了吧。”

“他为什么会来这儿？”男人的外表和这个小酒吧，甚至是和整个基斯科山都极为不符。就算Thor算不得见多识广，他也能感觉到Laufeyson举手投足间的优雅和高贵。比如他拿着酒杯的姿势，就好像他握着的不是裹着不锈钢的杯把，而是骨瓷茶具那绘着金箔花朵的纤细杯耳。那是从小耳濡目染的成为了本能的贵气。他该是西装革履坐在曼哈顿的随便哪一间一晚上房费抵Thor一个月花销的酒店套房里喝香槟的那种人。

“不如你自己去问问？这可是你中意的那款，黑发美人。”Fandral窃笑起来。

“你当我不敢？打赌怎么样？”

“不是赌你敢不敢，而是赌他会不会和你聊天。”Fandral拿起Hogun的手机，差点将屏幕怼到Thor脸上，那篇从标题就看出偏颇性极强的文章，称呼乌发碧眼的男人是“冰霜巨人”。

如果要凭着Thor那荷尔蒙爆棚的外形就认为他是个生性风流、会在酒吧猎艳寻求刺激的人，那就大错特错。他的私生活一直很简单，当然，也很干净，在酒精的烧灼下半醉半醒地干点什么第二天醒来都不清楚对方叫什么名字这种事情从来不会在Thor身上发生。和Fandral相比，他像个不谙风情的傻大个，他知道有勾搭失败的姑娘在背后吐槽他天神的外表就是暴殄天物般的存在。但其实他只是没有那么滥情，仅此而已。

感情是珍贵的。这是Odin和Frigga身体力行告诉他的。

Loki不用抬头也知道那个浑厚的声音是谁的——没有了无线电电流呲呲作响的噪音，那声音粗砺而野性。他倚着吧台要了酒，却没有要离开的意思。

Thor微微向前探身，Loki的余光看到这个耀眼的男人硕大无朋的胸肌挤压桌沿，透过棉质的T显现出令人面红耳赤的形状。“Laufeyson先生。”低沉的磁性嗓音掠过嘈杂的音乐鼓点，准确无误地溜进Loki的耳中，抚摸着他的耳膜。

Loki有些敷衍地点点头，权当做打了个招呼。

“好车技，把我骗过去了。”

Loki心想，把你骗过去有什么难的。“你知道的，如果不是最后关头你做了点愚蠢的决定，我是赢不了的。”

“你为什么会在这儿参加地下赛？你这种……”Thor比划了一下Loki，不断变幻着角度的射灯闪过，闪耀了那一头金发，也在光影中让Loki的五官更加深邃。“这种专业人士，不该在这儿，为五千块，还要冒着被警察逮住的危险。”

“你认识我？”

“老实说，我本来不认识。直到有人告诉我了你的信息。”Loki高高地扬起眉，猝然放大的瞳孔隐约透着点惊恐。“Google。”怕他误会自己是个对他人隐私刨根问底的变态，Thor赶紧解释。

Loki看了他一眼没有说话，粉色的舌尖舔掉虎口剩下的细盐，从Thor手里拿走他还没来得及喝的龙舌兰一口抿干，修长的手指搭在Thor的腕间，就着他手上的新鲜青柠片咬了下去，露出一个极为享受的表情。待这阵劲儿过去了，才一本正经地答道：“我是来见你的，听说基斯科山有个长得不错的赛车手，叫Thor Odinson。”他看到Thor的喉结清晰可见地用力滚动了一下。敏锐如Loki这样的人，一瞬就捕捉到了什么。狡黠的微笑停留在唇角良久，绿眼睛眨了眨，不自在地垂下睫毛，眸光却还是偷偷从交错的缝隙间打量着对方。蓦地，他松开了Thor的手腕，去撩开鬓边松落下来的几缕黑发，雪白的手指衬着玲珑的耳朵尖粉红一片，诡异得可爱。

Thor觉得心漏跳了好几下，好不容易找回了该有的节奏了，却又跳得太快。酒精在体内转化为过剩的能量，让他有点燥热，尤其是脸颊。他的脸颊莫名其妙有点发烫，他疑心若不是在这种环境下，只怕谁都能看到他像个情窦初开的小男孩第一次和心仪已久的姑娘放学回家似的，臊红了脸。还有他手腕裸露的皮肤被Loki触碰过的地方，就像是被灼伤了，那触感怎么也消散不掉。“开什么玩笑。”他嘟囔着。

“事实上，这确实是个玩笑。”也不全然如此。Thor确实有一幅得天独厚的外表，挑剔如Loki也不得不承认：他耀眼的金发、湛蓝如星辰大海的深邃双眼、像是精雕细琢出来的脸部轮廓还有天神才有的精壮身材，大头肌比Loki的头都大，这一切哪怕是在普通白T和牛仔裤的衬托下都格外闪闪发光。

“一点都不好笑。”

“偶遇。你信吗？我最近在纽约有事务要处理。周末没有事情，别人和我说有这个地下车赛，就来看看。”Loki信口胡诌了几句，看他一副真的信了的样子，不禁在心底暗暗骂他是个傻大个儿。“我骗你的。我就是来见你的。”

Thor有点糊涂了，这人真的是为自己而来？“我还是不怎么相信。”

“你太磨叽了，Odinson。”Loki有点不太高兴，撑着脑袋看向Thor，盈翠的绿眼睛湿润清澈，极尽魅惑。“那要怎么样你才相信？”他直望进那一湾碧海中。

Thor凑近了他，颈窝和锁骨线条凹下一个三角的弧度，散发着干燥清爽的味道，像靠近了阳光沙滩海浪。Loki忍不住紧张地想要抬手阻止Thor这样暧昧地靠近自己。可手掌隔着那层薄薄的棉布，所感受到的只有蕴藏着的无穷力量，让他使不出一分力气将男人推开。湿湿暖暖的呼吸扑在Loki的耳廓，他忍不住颤栗起来。“证明给我看。”Thor攥住了他的手腕，脉搏蓬勃跳动着，一下一下，和自己掌心感受到的心跳一起，像是共鸣，像是共生。

碧莹莹的精灵眼眸氤氲春意，眼角飞着红晕，在男人细细密密轻啄他的耳垂时难以置信地眨了眨，从鞋印斑驳的地砖到挂着蛛网的白炽顶灯——小酒吧的卫生间通常都有令人堪忧的卫生环境，他打量了好几个来回，才认清形势：他可能要和Thor在这个脏污的卫生间搞上一发了。Loki一边屈从于欲望呻吟着，一边试图推开围在他腰间的手臂，但那仿佛钢铁所铸，纹丝不动。“这儿——唔……”

这亲吻炽热粗犷，有着不容置疑和反驳的霸道，让他沉沦其中几近窒息。胡茬磨蹭着自己细嫩的唇角也不觉得疼，双唇像是溃不成军的堡垒，被攻开，被侵占，被掠夺。当他缓过神来的时候，Thor已经暂时性地放过了他。

“你要说什么？”Thor看着Loki被吻得七荤八素的模样有点好笑。

“你竟然和一个一夜情对象接吻，啧。”Loki嫌弃的表情稍显刻薄，可他的手却没闲着。牛仔裤粗糙的质感割着手心，紧实的大腿内侧肌肉不由自主地抽动了一下，宝石蓝的眼睛起先还是平静如水，倏地就被打破，似是有惊鸿掠过。放大的黝黑瞳孔中心毫无心机地书写着如火的欲望。梦寐以求的攥握却没有出现，纤长的手指虚虚地游走在裆下的裤缝处，只略作停顿，就又回到了敏感的腿根来回摩挲。

Thor倒吸了一口气，牛仔裤的拉链硌着勃起的硬热委实有些难受。“咱俩可能都喝多了。”他说着，却不肯阻止那只在他私处游走的手，白皙的皮肤近乎半透，指甲盖泛着淡淡的肉粉色，像是春樱娇嫩的花瓣，蓝青色的经络在腕间寥寥勾画，宛如精心设计过的花纹。

Loki发出低声的轻笑：“引擎的轰鸣本身就是一剂春药。”手指探入裤腰，探入那未见的领域，热腾腾的温度和沉甸甸的硬热硬邦邦地抵在手心中的触感是真实的。Loki满意地扬起了眉，他的视线正锁定着Thor被愉悦感所控制的蓝色眼眸，随着Loki手的动作而微微眯起——竟然还有点流露出害羞的神情。

“听着，我不在这儿搞，最多只能给你一个口活。”

啊，这可真的……Thor在心里重复了一遍Loki说的最后一句话，就连那字正腔圆的RP音也一起在心里默默模仿了一遍，这才相信自己的耳朵不曾出错。口活，确实是这个词。“我没想到，我是说我以为——”这比他料想的好上太多了。原以为不过是一个擦枪走火的艳遇，赚得几个吻、一个不成体统的手活就已经是他所以为的极致了。黑发的男人双腿一曲跪了下来，他不由自主地后退了半步，却被男人勾住了腰带。

“你躲什么？”绿色的眼睛飞了一个含笑盈盈的媚眼，双手微微一扯，Thor只觉得双腿间的空隙有夜风穿梭而过，突如其来的凉意令他皮肤紧绷，胯下更加贲张，弹跳了一下差点打在Loki的脸上。话还没说出来，便因着又突然间被纳入了一片温暖而湿润的柔软空间而发出了羞耻的呻吟。

Loki闭着眼睛，他知道Thor炽热的目光正如光芒洒在他的身上，可他也不曾睁眼，被逼出的生理性泪花细碎地坠在长而翘的睫毛根部，睫毛因喉头的哽动不自觉地轻颤着。鼻子蹭入金色的毛发中，鼻尖一下一下和其下绷紧的皮肤轻轻相撞，浓郁的雄性气息混着淡淡汗意的咸涩和所属顶端流出的晶莹前液的浓烈腥气，顺着鼻腔直窜到脑仁里。Loki放缓了速度，殷红发肿的嘴唇发出轻轻的一声爆破音，像刚刚起开了的香槟瓶塞。

Thor的手从他的发间流连到他脆弱的后颈，以一种近乎霸道的姿势，厚实的掌心整个将后颈握住，稍稍使上一点力气就能强迫Loki那灵活舔吮着敏感铃口的舌头停下来，被迫重新将整根阳物满满当当地吞纳入口，直抵在咽喉。但Thor没有，他的胯部摇晃着向上挺动，主动去迎合Loki的嘴，手却只是停留在那儿，轻柔地摩挲着细嫩的皮肤，不肯用力，小心翼翼的，像是怕弄疼了Loki。薄唇再一次张开，有些费力地含住了头部，伴随着湿润水声的深入，Loki喉间发出低不可闻的细小呜咽。他的脸颊两侧微凹，尽其所能含住，鼻尖再次蹭入浓密的耻毛之间，眼角泛出浅淡的红晕，Thor忍不住拭去那儿渗出的一丝水渍。

“你用不着这样。”Thor有些心疼。

Loki却充耳不闻，卖力地做着这个。舌头表面在每一次吞入的时候扫刷过敏感的系带，又摩擦着柱身。Loki只觉得头重脚轻双腿发虚，一阵阵从外到内的战栗，直达骨髓深处，又从四肢百骸的末梢集中到了尾椎与鼠蹊部。

来不及提醒，更来不及撤出，高潮来的猛烈而突然。Thor伸出手本想推开Loki，却因着眼前发白的极度快感而忘记了初衷，落在肩头，紧紧扣住，像是害怕他跑了。精液喷薄而出，Loki显然是没有防备，被浓稠的液体呛咳了几声，却没有吐出来，尽数咽了下去。  
Thor缓了口气，老老实实地说：“这大概是我体验过的最好的一次。”

“你这是憋了多久没有打过炮了？”Loki搭着Thor的手臂站起来，露出嘲讽的笑，“等会可别硬不起来了。”


	4. Chapter 4

阿斯加德车行从大厅到用作卧室的吊顶阁楼之间的楼梯不过三十阶，Thor常常利用腿长的优势三层并作一步。从未觉得这段路竟然如此时所感到的那样迢迢长途，仿佛需要翻山越岭、需要趟水过河。

依然是那只手，粉白圆润的指甲盖、修长的骨节、微凉的温度，从Thor前门大敞的裤子伸进去自下而上撸动着坚硬如铁的柱身。虽然方才已经泄出了一次，但Thor丝毫不见疲态，相反，那一次对于他来说就是个吊起了胃口的美味前菜，此刻他兴致勃勃比之前更甚。而Loki的另一只手则有些狼狈不堪地扯着自己曳在臀下的裤腰——雪白的臀瓣皮肤细嫩却肌理紧实，暴露在空气里，在Thor算不得温柔的动作中抓握揉捏至变形，裤脚垂下盖住鞋面、踩在脚下，他便有些跌跌撞撞的，不得不拿胳膊肘顶在Thor圈在自己腰际的臂弯内侧保持平衡。胯下之物早已硬挺得不像话了，Thor将他搂得更紧，两人小腹相贴，耻毛掺杂在一起，只稍稍挺动了几下，粉色的小蘑菇就滴出了一串晶莹透亮的前液，顺流而下濡湿了Loki的指间，撸动中便带出些许粘稠水声。这细微的声响和同样湿答答的亲吻在沉睡于夜色的偌大前厅显得分外清晰。

“我的天，你真是敏感得要命。”Thor小声感叹道。怀中的身子像是化成了水，柔软无骨，小小地哆嗦着，破碎的低吟从相依的唇齿之间倾泻。他像是被唤起了内心的野性，让他想要掠夺想要撕咬，想要将其压在身下狠狠地操进去听那张殷红的薄唇迸出哭叫。

“你太磨叽了，Odinson。”这是今晚Loki第二次说这句话，“你到底……唔，想不想操我？”

Thor敢说，他长这么大从未有人用“磨叽”来形容过自己，他总是风风火火的，分明不是一个做事拖泥带水的人。看来某个坏脾气的家伙急不可待了。“抱歉。”他一把拉开Loki的手，硬热的阴茎突然没了抚慰，绝望地抽动了一下。

Loki很高，身材挺拔，腰肢纤瘦，但就穿着衣服的形象来看并不是十分瘦削。可真当把他拦腰扛在了肩上，Thor才意识到，他实在太轻了。“低头。”他拍了拍Loki光裸的屁股，心里暗暗感慨这大概是Loki身上肉最多的地方了。

门楣虽不低矮，但以Thor的身高再叠上了Loki，纵使用尽力气压低了脑袋，Loki的后脑勺也还是堪堪擦过那旧年的金属，惹得他破口大骂。直到他被Thor像一麻袋土豆似的抛在了床上也没住嘴——那床板太硬，床腿因为突然间承受了两个身材高大的成年男人的重量而发出疑似想要罢工的尖叫，棉麻的深色床单整洁干净却已然因为洗涤次数太多而旧得发白，床头正中间的枕头中心位置有弧度地凹下去了一块。Loki心中了然，正如复仇者杯的直播所说的，Thor的经济条件差成了什么样可见一斑了。“这是我上过的最差的床！”这话说的就像他睡过多少个似的。其实，Loki的同床对象一只手就数完了，经验少得可怜。他撑起身子，瞥见了Thor的小兄弟不如方才那么硬了。“搞什么，外强中干？”他知道自己太刻薄，越是感到紧张的时候，越言辞刻薄，就好像这样就能让人转移注意力，忽视他的手指在微微发抖，他的心在砰砰乱跳。

“是不是外强中干你试试不就知道了？”Thor眯着眼睛，目光流连过敞开的衣领下雪白的前胸漫开的可疑潮红，攀爬向上。颈项颀长，喉结精致，在这几欲要将他吃干抹净的眼神中妖冶地滚动。Thor欺身压上，Loki向后倒去，猛地咬住了自己的下唇。拇指扫过那泛白的唇际，Loki闻到了若隐若现的机油味。温暖的指腹画着小圈摩挲着，直到Loki放松下来。手指滑下，勾住了尖利的下巴。

“如果不能让我满意，可能明天你认识的人就都知道你勃起的时候只有五厘米。”

Thor被逗乐了，手指微微施力，便让那乱动的下巴不怎么情愿地老实下来，“很不幸，你没这个机会，而且你日后可能只想和我睡了。”

鸦青色的乌发在缠绵与羁绕中摆脱了发胶的束缚，恢复了松散的自然状态，柔柔地散开在深色的床单上，笼罩在湿润清雾后的双眼碧绿滴翠，眼神迷蒙不知在看向何处，双唇殷红微肿，悄悄的吐露着紊乱的喘息和克制的低吟。Thor的手压在Loki的腿弯向两侧打开，手指不经意间蹭上了被玩弄至肿胀的乳珠，珊瑚珠似的两粒便又疼又痒。Loki瑟缩了一下，却有更多的快感窜起，羞耻的呻吟声从齿间溜出。手指顿了顿，金发飞扬的脑袋抬了起来，Thor露齿一笑，灿烂得晃眼，手指上的动作却更用力地捻捏着红艳饱满的乳头。赤裸的身体本是慵懒又惬意地舒展着，宛如一颗莹白的珍珠，在这撩拨下不由得扭动着绷紧了后背，露出一道旧年的暗红色疤痕，狭长的一条横亘于后腰与肋下，缝合的痕迹粗糙潦草，致使于哪怕那儿早已愈合，也留下了虬结不平的瑕疵。

Thor一惊，却没说话，掌心小心翼翼地托住那儿，生怕弄疼了他似的。Loki皱着眉刚要开口，有着禁欲气质的薄唇便被轻轻衔住，先是下唇，接着是唇珠，以一种吮吸和轻啄交替挑逗着。话语尽数被堵在了舌尖，开启的唇是无声的邀请，一丝咸涩溢开，Loki才后知后觉这是Thor口中自己残留的味道。这个认知让他蓦地就双颊发烫，嘤咛着，手指紧扣在Thor的后背，在那结实的皮肉上抠出几个浅淡的凹陷。

晶莹如泪珠的前液在粉白可爱的阴茎头部摇摇欲坠之际，被指尖抹下，温柔地送至雪白双丘间的幽秘之地的入口，在皱褶的花瓣上涂抹均匀，又在另一根欲望蓬勃的硬热上捣鼓了一番，湿漉漉的手指再次如法炮制抹开液体。这次有些试探性地在紧致的入口徘徊着想要推挤进去。“可以吗？”Thor粗喘着松开Loki，一缕银丝难舍难分地在两人湿漉漉的嘴唇之间拉长。

手指看似漫不经心地游走在Thor古铜色的后背，顺着健硕的肌肉蜿蜒到绷紧的窄臀，筋肉精壮，仿佛掌心下是充沛的生命力量——这个雄狮一般的男人正伏在自己的身上，粗大的茎身紧贴着Loki的小腹，火热的温度就是欲望的实体。Loki舔了舔嘴唇，难捱的欲火让他口干舌燥：“快点。”

异物侵入时的不适感稍纵即逝，Loki不是什么未经人事的小处男，他知道怎么样让身体放松又怎么样让自己享受到。但Thor紧张兮兮的模样倒是令他意外。这个用眼神能把Loki生剥活吞的金发壮汉有着极其违和的小心翼翼，就像被他压在身下的Loki是个瓷娃娃似的。当一整根食指完全没入了Loki体内，Thor长长地纾缓了一口气，蒙着一层汗意的胸肌因为沉重的呼吸而起伏汹涌。

花瓣翕动，仿佛是一张正在吮吸的小嘴，不知餍足，死死咬着Thor的手指，让他不敢轻举妄动。狭窄的内里温暖湿润，手指被柔嫩的肠壁所包裹，顺滑平稳地抽出插入，伴着轻微的黏稠水声，他试探地弯曲了手指，细碎的呻吟从Loki微启的唇后泻出，Thor瞥见他懊恼地咬住了嘴唇，可是并未维持多久。在Thor的指尖一遍一遍扫刮着甬道细嫩的内壁时，他猛的咬住了自己的手指，可这也于事无补。尽数倾出的吟叫像是苍翠林中惊起的夜莺，又像是夜幕低垂下的寂静里骤然演奏的大提琴。他苍白的皮肤因欲望的灼烧而透着一层薄薄的潮红，绿眼睛水光盈盈，盛满了渴望和期待。

“再多一点。”Loki虚虚地拢着自己的阴茎上下撸动，绿眼睛水光潋滟，那股子睥睨一切的傲气却未消散。他的语气像是命令，可发抖的声线和饱含情欲的低哑嗓音一点都没有说服力和震慑作用，倒更像是央求。

粉色花蕾整齐的皱褶被几乎扯平，三根手指深陷Loki体内，甬道火热，紧裹住入侵物，律动地推挤着，却也无济于事，依然任其扫刮着柔软的肠壁，不断推挤入口周围娇嫩的肠肉，逐渐深入触碰到了那一点。Loki猛地一挺腰，后庭骤然紧缩，勾挂在Thor肩上的足尖也忽的变得紧绷。Thor却没停手，手指戳刺到深处，又在向外退出时画着圈儿抚摸腺点，慰籍着让Loki双膝发软的前列腺。没有疼痛和任何不适，只有欲罢不能的空虚，想要被填满的急迫让他尖叫着撕扯打皱的床单。

胯间的阳物硬得发疼，Thor早已感到十分煎熬了，他抽出手指，胡乱在床单上抹掉黏稠的汁液，双手握住Loki坚硬的膝盖把打开的长腿向上推，几乎将他整个人对折。被捣弄松软的花朵已经绽开，得以窥见内里的粉嫩。

手掌顺着后臀细腻的皮肤一路游曳，最终钳握住纤细玲珑的脚踝，在匀称紧致的小腿肚上凶狠地落下一个干枯玫瑰色的爱痕。突如其来的，Thor一巴掌打在Loki白皙的屁股上，瞬间就印上了不甚清晰的殷红指印。Loki哆嗦着从紧抿的双唇间迸出一声惊喘。Thor笑起来，放大的黝黑瞳孔让蓝眸翻滚着暗色的海浪，情潮涌动。他低头瞟了一眼自己肿胀不堪的阴茎，向Loki示意了一下：“外强中干？”话音未落，粗壮的硬热就强行挤入了Loki雪白的臀瓣之间，大小傲人的龟头抵在臀缝磨蹭了两下，一点一点撑开了那个甜蜜的洞口。

本就紊乱的呼吸倏然一窒，Loki的双眼迷雾蒙蒙，像极了雨后的苍翠森林，泛红的眼眶看上去可怜巴巴的，他苍白的面容涌上绯红的云霞，薄唇红得像是能滴血，嘴角弯起的刻薄线条豁然就消失了。抿了抿，终是按捺不住，发出了尖锐的吸气声。

Thor低头看着Loki的小穴挣扎着吞下了整根阳物。他不得不凝神屏息，才不至于因为这淫靡的画面和感官所带来的冲击太过刺激而失控地化身成一头只想要横冲直撞的野兽。Thor有点担心Loki会吃不消，尽管扩张的前戏已经做到位了，可他还是伸手去抚摸那个容纳下了自己的娇嫩花蕾，皱褶几近被拉扯平整，细腻光滑的皮肤覆盖下的括约肌在微微颤抖。Loki的体内温暖湿润，狭窄的空间被Thor所撑大，内壁包裹住粗大的柱状物，亲密无间地契合在一起。

盘在腰间的长腿于Thor的后背暧昧交缠，脚尖相勾，欲求不满地拱着他。

俯下的身体仿佛蕴藏着光与热，当Thor拔出了阴茎又长驱直入的时候，顶端撞击在了深处，推挤着柔软的内壁。这愉悦节节攀升，Loki双眼微阖，眼神迷离，像是被融化一般除了哭叫再没了别的力气。“还敢说我外强中干吗？”被情欲灼烧得沙哑粗砺的声音蓦地在他耳边响起，湿热的呼吸急促地吹拂着他的耳朵上，Loki打了一个激灵。他经验不多，却有个极其敏感的身体，但谁也没能像Thor这样带给他的快感犹如毁天灭地的龙卷风，席卷着他的灵魂。Thor见他不说话，下身挺动得更厉害，舌尖一点，卷起发烫的耳垂，一路吮吻至颀长的天鹅颈项，含糊不清地再次问道：“还敢吗？”他抬了抬腰，以一个刁钻的角度让龟头以碾压在腺体上的方式狠狠地撞到幽穴最深处。

“不……”再一次凶猛地插入，畅快淋漓的愉悦让Loki差点被自己的舌头噎住，“不敢了！”沉重的呼吸拖着长长的尾音，狭窄的肠道急速地抽搐起来，笔直的性器夹在两人的小腹之间被摩擦着，前后夹击产生的欢愉让Loki一贯能说会道的舌头不断打结、句不成句，破碎的词语在舌尖上跳跃，转眼就被高亢的吟哦所替代。

强烈的捣弄让Thor沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在Loki白皙的屁股上，留下一片殷红，肉体碰撞的清脆声响格外响亮，淫荡的粘稠水声听在Loki耳中羞耻不已，却莫名地使得下身的勃起更为肿胀。他的双手攀抱着Thor的肩膀，这狂澜涌来的醉生梦死令他刺激得在Thor的肩胛处抓挠出几条杂乱的抓痕，疼得Thor龇牙咧嘴差点跳起来。Loki恶作剧得逞般地笑得猖狂，却在下一秒几欲抽泣——入口处粉色的嫩肉随着直捣花心的抽插动作翻出来又带进去，蜜液四溢，濡湿了他臀下的床单。几次三番，他低低的呜咽演化成哭喊，变了调的尾音上扬着，勾人魂魄的淫荡。双手被Thor叠在一起攥着手腕禁锢在床头，两人力量的悬殊让他丝毫没有要挣脱的想法。只能在Thor的背后绞紧双腿，仿佛是欲望的枷锁。

鸟群展开翅膀划过天边泛起的鱼肚白，亮橙色的晨曦勾勒着梦幻的一抹浅粉。逐渐喧嚣的城市让Thor不舍地从两人的世界回到尘世。  
“你知道吗？我找你搭讪之前，我朋友和我打了赌，赌你会不会和我聊天——别误会，我可不是为了打赌才和你这么投机的。”Thor的手流连过Loki后臀的曲线，掌心在维纳斯的酒窝上画着小圈。“更不是为了打赌才做这个。”Thor莫名有点害羞，不知道怎么说下去。

“你该和你朋友赌，Loki Laufeyson会不会和你上床的。你亏了。”Loki掐灭了烟头，转过身用修长的手指轻柔地探入Thor的金发。绿眸凝视片刻，主动凑上去交换了一个带着烟草焦香的亲吻，悠长而慵懒，很快，呼吸交织，四肢交缠——就不仅仅再是一个早安吻这样简单。

Thor再醒来的时候，发现身侧的床铺已经冰凉，Loki悄悄地走了并没有告诉他。巨大的失落感如同一颗从天而降的陨星，轰然在他的心头砸出一个巨大的凹陷。

但当他定睛看去时，意识到那儿并不是一无所有——五千美金的支票正躺在那儿。

Thor怔住了，他那刚刚从睡眠中苏醒过来的大脑一时间显而易见地感到负载过重了。

复仇者杯昨天晚上转了两条推。

“号外！'雷神'和他的垃圾车重出江湖！这是要参加复仇者杯的节奏？@avengers #Thorodinson#Odinson#GodofThunder#MtKisco”。配图是Thor坐在车里的侧影，显然拍照人也就是随手一拍，镜头抖动画面模糊不清，但是那炫目如暖阳流光所笼罩的金发倒是极好分辨。

“@Avengers看我发现了谁，Loki Laufeyson在基斯科山参加比赛。#GodofMischief”。配图的待遇比Thor那张模糊不清的好的多，逆着光而站的男人皮衣裹身，黑色的发丝被风吹乱，半个面孔隐藏在黑暗的阴影之中，双唇微启，一缕青烟缭缭萦绕，唯有一双荡漾绿意的盈翠眼眸熠熠生辉，带着点愕然和恼意看向镜头，比指间点燃的香烟孤星般的明亮更要夺目。

Thor的手指在手机屏幕上滑动片刻，想了想又往上翻，最终指头停留在Loki的照片上。

长按、保存。


	5. Chapter 5

【伍】

希斯罗机场，伦敦。

Loki Laufeyson把对着自己又抱又亲的Sigyn从身上扒拉下来塞进车里，又将行李箱甩进车后箱，才钻进副驾驶座。

“你就这样对待我的热烈欢迎，真令人伤心。”

“我想象中的热烈欢迎会有礼炮和香槟，但我只看到了一只猴子，我才是伤心的那个。”Loki的嘴从来都不落下风。

Sigyn剜了他一眼，目光意味深长地定格在那白得有点病态美的颀长颈项——红紫色的吻痕新鲜、分明，带着满满的色气。她涂着梅子色口红的唇瓣轻轻一碰，发出戏谑的声音。“看来某人收获不小。”

“还不赖。”Loki调整了一下座位，找到了最为舒适的坐姿。老实说，他的屁股有点痛，可这让他想起Thor是怎样抓握着他的臀瓣从身后一下一下顶到深处的。那动作温柔却深入，欲望像打开了闸门，湿漉漉的双腿间，涨得发疼的阴茎却得不到爱抚，他闭着眼哭叫着，骤然射了出来。有人在高潮的余韵中不带狎昵的亲吻着他的肩胛骨，像亲吻着天使，像亲吻着挚爱。Loki收回心绪，不自然地扭动了一下，用敞开的风衣遮住了微微凸起的胯部。

好在Sigyn专心看着路，并未注意到他的走神和异样。“是他吗？”Sigyn问。

Loki听出了这是个一箭双雕的问题，却也爽快地答道：“是他，Odinson。”

“所以你们是什么情况？”Sigyn在等红灯的间隙扭过头认真地看着Loki的侧脸，那张轮廓分明的俊脸宛如大理石雕刻出的天神，完美却冰冷。Loki被她看得心里发毛，忍不住伸手撩了一下头发，顺道挡住了那八卦的眼神。乌木般的黑发撩起又自然垂落，耳畔柔软的发丝不小心别在了墨镜镜架下，露出了他玲珑的耳垂，泛着墨染似的潮红。“我的天！别告诉我你坠入爱海了。”Sigyn像是发现了新大陆一样大呼小叫起来。

Loki却不像她料想的那样反应激烈地否认，他只是拉扯了一下嘴角，叫人看不懂那笑意究竟是嘲讽还是出于无奈。他淡淡地说：“只是恰好他是我的那盘菜，什么都不会改变。难道我在你眼里是那种打个炮就会动感情的人吗？”

Sigyn想了想，又看了看Loki，却找不到什么破绽，便将这个话题搁浅了。“既然你不在意他，那我做什么也没关系吧？”她故意问道。“他是什么size的？”

“你休想。”Loki毫不含糊。

口是心非的小骗子，Sigyn在心里笑得更大声。

基斯科山，纽约州。

Thor一个人去还了贷款，并对此缄默不语，没让他的朋友们知道。倒是Natasha怔了怔，随后露出一个了然的眼神，恍如无意中的闲话：“我听说你输掉了车赛，真遗憾。”让Thor疑神疑鬼她是想套出什么话，可看她又不像有恶意。“小子，有人向我打听过你的债务问题，提到了你的车行。”她压低了嗓子，显然并不想让站在旁边打印文件的同事听到。Thor越发摸不着头脑了，但显然红发美人不打算再多说些什么了。

破旧的老车行难得有一笔生意。Fandral站在车边，看着Thor上上下下地检查着一辆车，他为了工作方便脱去了外套，短袖T恤上沾着一块块的机油，几乎完全被汗水浸湿，紧绷绷地裹在他的躯体上，下摆翻起，露出他精壮的腰腹，让人难以忽略。但这一看，就让Fandral发现了几道极为暧昧的抓痕。“你最近有点奇怪。”Fandral说道。

“有吗？”Thor扬了扬眉，却没抬头。“发动机过热的原因是风扇传送带断裂，需要更换。”

Fandral匆匆记在本子上。“不打算告诉我是哪只小野猫抓了你？”他饶有兴趣地看着一向情感外露的Thor少有的沉默寡言起来，不自在地拉下衣摆，遮住那些明显来自于床笫之间的痕迹。

“只是，”他清了清嗓子，“只是艳遇。”碧莹莹的眼眸似是笼罩着薄薄的雾气，冰雪融化后荡漾着旖旎的春意，雪白的身体蕴含着力量，也附着着魅惑。Loki的体内是火热的，柔软的，叫人总想小心翼翼地对待，却又在囤积的快感中按住那天鹅般优雅的后颈将自己用力埋入，像是要刻下一个永生的印记。Thor垂目偷瞄了一眼下身，幸亏这裤子够宽松。

“那天你从酒吧突然消失，之后你就开始魂不守舍。我真的很好奇是哪位有这么大的魔力。”Thor像是打定主意了对此一言不发，Fandral倒也没别的意思，无非是想听八卦而已，见他不肯说，也不强求。想了想，便问道：“你会告诉Sif吗？”

Thor感到有点莫名其妙：“为什么要告诉Sif？”

Fandral叹了口气，圆珠笔在手里呼呼地转着圈：“你还是没看出来对吧。如果你不说，她就始终怀抱希望。”

那些被忽视的过往，疑心是自己看错了的眼神，Thor对待Sif就像对待其他的朋友，多年的友谊已经让他模糊了性别的界定。他以为Sif亦是这样的。

身后传来高跟鞋那尖细的鞋跟敲打在地面的声音，Thor一惊，差点以为是Sif走了进来，但转念一想，他好像也没见过Sif穿高跟鞋。  
来人在门前停下了脚步。暮色四合下的晚霞是灰紫色的，唯有远处天边与地平线之间有一线的明亮，那人逆着光，长腿蜂腰，显然是位身材妙曼的女士。“啪。”屋顶的白炽灯是设了定时亮起的。Thor眨了眨眼，适应了这突如其来的明亮，看清了对方。“不给我一个拥抱吗？亲爱的……弟弟。”女人甩动了一下及腰的黑发，扬起了脸，墨彩浓烈的眼妆下面，冰凉的笑意堆在高高的颧骨上。

白色烟雾徐徐缭绕，Hela坐在那儿，肆无忌惮地将双腿搁在工具架上，丝毫不在意自己穿的是一条短至大腿的包臀裙。尽管Thor对衣服并不讲究，但他看得出那玄色的衣料挺括又有光泽，一定是什么大牌货。光鲜的衣着被破败的环境衬托得格格不入，也显得Thor那一身从上到下都出自Costco的基本款寒酸得像随时能拿去擦地的抹布。Hela涂着黑色指甲油的手指灵巧地弹了弹，一截灰白的烟灰就掉在了地上，她再深吸了两口，便把烟头随手扔下，放下一条腿去踩灭了那一点火星。Thor有点尴尬地绕到了桌子的另一边坐下，充耳未闻Hela的嗤笑。“你让我想起有一次你撞破我的好事，吓得晚饭都不敢和我坐在一起。生怕我把你也给吃了。”Hela说道，“这么多年过去了，你还怕我吃了你吗？”女人低低地笑起来，那声音颤抖着，宛如鬼魂在召唤着自己的奴仆。

Thor倒是还算冷静地盯着她：“你今天来该不是只为了和我开些低俗玩笑的吧？”

Hela漂亮的面孔倏然收起了残留的一点点可以称之为“和善”的神情。她的眸色也是绿色的，却与Loki的苍翠欲滴截然不同。那是一种不带温度的绿，浅淡却并不纯粹，也不够鲜活，混着灰色，就像无人照看的墓碑上生出的苔藓，潮湿的表面被太阳照晒过，犹如死物一般颓然。但这不妨碍Hela有着属于她独有的魅力——鬼气森森的美感。她是Odin与某一任前女友的孩子，彼时Odin年纪尚轻，为了梦想远离家乡四处闯荡去了，根本不知道自己竟然还有个女儿。等把她接到自己身边，Hela已经上中学了。她在这儿生活了五年多，为了些事情和Odin大吵一架之后便离家出走了无音讯。她再次出现是在Frigga去世后，向Odin索要这间车行未果，出于报复，她差点把Thor弄死。Odin将她赶了出去，扔掉了相册里她所有的照片，发誓没有这个孩子。

Hela忽的看向挂在墙上的相框，仇恨、讥讽在她的眼中毫不掩饰：“多么幸福美满的Odinson一家。”她暴戾地一脚蹬开工具架，任由它不够结实的身躯摇晃了两下终于支撑不住，那些扳手、钳子，乒乒乓乓散落一地。“可惜，都是短命鬼，就剩下你一个了。”

Thor猛地变了脸色，喉间低沉的吼声更像是野兽的咆哮，他愤怒至极：“Hela！”

“死要脸面活受罪的老家伙，他那时候死都不肯把车行给我。”Hela站起来，俯身看着Thor，漂亮的面容因为愤怒而有些扭曲，一双眼睛犹如秃鹫死死地盯着猎物那样盯着Thor。“所有的一切都留给了你——令他荣耀的Thor Odinson，不会像我这个便宜女儿想要将他的宝贝车行给卖了。但他要是知道他这个好儿子，已经山穷水尽快要守不住他这一生的心血了，会作何感想？”

Thor的脑海中闪过Natasha言辞闪烁的暗示，恍然大悟：“你去查了我的资产情况。”

“要不是去查一查，我还不知道你已经落魄至此了。可怜的小东西。”Hela的手指划过Thor下巴短短的胡茬，那手指是温热的，却惊起了Thor一身的鸡皮疙瘩。“我为你带来了一笔生意，一笔你做梦都不敢想的大生意。”她不屑地冲着那辆Thor检查了大半的普通轿车挥了挥手，像是那边有什么会脏污了她的眼睛的东西。

几乎是出于本能，Thor甚至都不需要思考就脱口而出：“谢谢你的好意，但是，不，我不做。”直觉告诉他，Hela绝不是带着善意出现在这里的，那么她主动伸出的那只手，究竟是橄榄枝的化身还是干脆就是一条施了障眼法的毒蛇，就十分值得商榷了。最稳妥的就是毫不留情的拒绝。

“别这么冷漠，Thor。”Hela重新坐下，熟视无睹Thor眼中再明显不过的不耐。“我恨着老头子，但是没办法，谁让我是他的女儿，而且Frigga待我很不错。何况……”Hela重新点燃一支烟，她的眉画的高挑，眼睛写着风情，依稀看得见年轻时的娇媚。她优雅地吐出一个烟圈，自那团圆圆的迷雾中，她瞧见了Thor的动容。“何况，虽然我们的做法截然不同，但目的却是一致的——保住Odinson车行这块招牌，那是老头子的心血啊。”

Thor接下了那笔生意。Hela没有说谎，也没有任何夸大其词的成分，那的确是一笔Thor想都不敢想的大生意：老牌职业赛车手Thanos的车辆改装。光报酬就是三万美金，还有这辆车成功拍卖后的分红，至少也有百分之二十。而且Hela说，已经有卖家交了订金，粗略估计Thor还能拿到二十五万。这对Thor来说简直就是天文数字。不仅能让车行起死回生，还能让他和朋友们有富余去做自己想做的事情。当然，前提是Thor能把那辆Thanos开过的BMW X6改装成一辆性能极佳的赛车、一个可以媲美P1的尤物。这听起来完全就是天方夜谭，但恰恰就激起了Thor的斗志。

“Odinson车行接下了Thanos的生意”这个消息不胫而走。但Thor是签下了保密协议的，所有来一探虚实的人都被他们三言两语打发走了。除了他的朋友们，再就是只有Heimdallr知晓内情了。但是与Fandral他们的喜出望外不同，这位Odin的老朋友满脸的不赞成。

“放轻松，Heimdallr。”Thor拥抱了他，笑逐颜开：“这可是Thanos！多少人梦寐以求的机会，说不定这事成了我还能到泰坦去上班。”Thanos，泰坦赛车公司，说不清究竟是谁成就了谁，但是这个论点如今也不是那么有意义了，Thanos已经拥有了泰坦百分之百的股份。能在泰坦谋一份职，无论是机械师还是赛车手，都是前途无量的。

“他不是你以为的那样。”

Thor没有深究这句话背后的含义：“谁在乎呢？如果父亲还在——”

Heimdallr打断了他：“如果你父亲在，他会阻止你。”

他们有点算是不欢而散。Thor盯着Heimdallr的脸，忽然发现这张印象中似乎不见衰老的脸也出现了纵横的沟壑，一道道像是岁月拿着一把刀，刻在了黝黑的皮肤上。那些自负的、不敬的话骤然就都咽了下去。他记起来Heimdallr和自己父亲几十年的友情，记起来他宠爱自己就像宠爱亲生孩子。但他确实是老了。“我希望你能反悔。”Heimdallr扔下这句话就大步离开了。

抱歉，我不会的。Thor在心里回答。

约定收车的那天，下着滂沱大雨，雨点又大又密集，砸在门前地面凹陷的积水处溅起一朵朵小水花。阴湿的天气让车行有点潮乎乎的，让人身上不太爽利。Thor站起走几步又坐下，坐下又站起走几步，如坐针毡。Fandral看得出他是有点紧张的。“没问题的，Thor。”Fandral安慰他。Thor有着最好的技术、最默契的搭档，还有最有经验的老师。Fandral看向沙发那儿的Heimdallr，想要寻求一个令人心安的附和，但后者只是心不在焉地拿着遥控器换着台，一言不发。

Thanos迟到了。雨停了，潮湿的空气散发着泥土和青草的气息，也混着汽油和橡胶味道，他从车上下来，皮鞋踏过积水，走进车行，在干燥的地面留下完整的鞋印。

屋内的气氛紧绷到了极点，似乎时间戛然而止，猝然安静下来的空间没有如水的静谧，只有剑拔弩张的硝烟。Thor的双手紧握成拳，卯足了劲，似乎下一秒这硬如山石的拳头就要捣烂Thanos的头。Heimdallr在身后捏住了他的手腕，示意他不要莽撞。咬得太紧而酸疼的牙关和颌骨发出小小的声响，Thor怒极反笑：“说好的，三万美金的佣金，还有后续车辆卖出所得的百分之二十。我一分也不退让。”

“说好的？协议……请给我看看。”Thanos体型庞大，连Thor在他面前也稍显苗条。面色紫黑，横肉纵生，布着横七竖八的刀痕，方下巴上的尤其明显。

Thor的脸一瞬间变了颜色，湛蓝的眼睛宛如突然阴沉下来的天色笼罩着浓厚的阴霾。心跳声在耳边放大，可血液仿佛被冻住在血管里，他浑身发冷，像是夹杂着冰雹的冬雨从上到下将他浇得透湿。

没有协议。他忘了这个。但是Thor此刻深信不疑，就算他足够警觉和Hela签了协议，Thanos也一定有别的办法不承认。因为这是设计好的，多半他那个好姐姐也参与其中了。他们早就挖好了陷阱，也算准了他要走几步，就等着他一脚踏进去。Thor艰难地开口，唇齿间似乎有千斤重：“是Hela——”

Thanos笑着摇摇头，后颈的皮肉在西装的领子上油腻地堆积着。“Hela只是为泰坦工作的一个小职员，无论她承诺了什么，那些话不代表我，也不代表泰坦。”

Fandral拍了拍那辆车的前盖，抢白道：“但是这辆车是你的，谁都知道。”

Thanos笑得更为嚣张了。“孩子，”他伸出大手，拍了拍Fandral的肩，“我可以报警，说你的朋友偷了我的车。Thanos的车，没错，谁都知道。怎么停在这儿了？”

“有卖家可以——”

“卖家？”Thanos凑近了Thor，轻轻地说：“你什么都相信了，每一句话。”

Thor强忍着怒火，克制着自己不要一拳打爆那双狡诈的眼睛。“你想怎么样？”

狡诈的双眼四处打量了一下屋内的陈设，将这寒酸和破旧尽收眼底了，才又看向Thor：“不如我们来赛一场。如果你赢了，该给你我全都给你，分红提到百分之五十。如果你输了，你就什么都没有。”

“Thor。”Heimdallr伸出手臂拦在Thor胸前。但似乎并没有阻止住年轻人的冲动。

“有点意思。这是你自找的。”Thor听到Heimdallr轻叹了一口气。

“听着，这不公平。他只是个没受过训练的穷小子。”Heimdallr上前两步，看着Thanos。“但你，职业赛车手，有无数的好车，随随便便就能把他那辆破车甩在身后。”Thanos饶有兴趣地示意Heimdallr继续说下去。“你这辆X6借给Thor。还有，Thor的父亲已经不在了，作为他的老友，我就像Thor的父亲，我要一起和你比赛。”

出乎意料的，Thanos十分爽快的就答应了这两个要求。

“Heimdallr，你不需要把自己搅进来。”Thor给他满上一杯酒。他没想到Heimdallr会提出这样的要求，事出突然，他甚至来不及出口阻止，Thanos就一口答应下来了，生怕他们要反悔似的。倒让Thor在感动之余直觉有什么不对劲的地方。“你认识他？”

“你父亲，我，我们都认识他。Odin在上，如果他知道我袖手旁观他的儿子和Thanos比赛，一定不会原谅我。”

邓迪，苏格兰。

论宜人程度，邓迪这座日照非常充足的城市在大不列颠能排上前十。这也是为什么Laufey会选择这里养老，毕竟他截瘫的身体在大部分阴雨绵绵的英国城市都十分难捱，那会让他骨骼酸痛，全身乏力。护工照常在这样一个温暖的午后为他盖上厚厚的毛毯，推着轮椅送他到开满了紫色蓟花的花园里晒晒太阳。他挑了太阳最好的一处，挥挥手让护工离开。通常在一个半小时以后，护工会再次过来，将他送回房间。一切都是有着合理且详细的时间规划。他轻哼了一声——这时间安排都是Loki做的。Laufey不太爽自己的一切都受到了这小子的掌控，但又挑不出错处，只能作罢。

翻开书签夹着的那一页，Laufey才读了十行，就有一个不识趣的家伙挡住了他面前的光线，影子像乌云盖在了他的书页上。悠然自得的好心情就这么被破坏了。阴骘的面容刹那间沉了下来，薄唇抿得发白，眉心的皱纹更深了，Laufey嘶哑的喉咙里骤然迸出一句唾骂：“狗杂种！给我滚开！”

“下午好，父亲。”细长白皙的手伸到Laufey面前，纸杯里的液体还在冒着热气，咖啡醇厚的味道直往鼻子里钻，浓香悠长。

Laufey抬头，看到一张与自己极为神似的面孔，那碧绿的眼笑得虚伪又狡黠，微垂的眼角却透着几分无辜。他没来由的一阵气结。父子二人对峙了半晌，还是Laufey接过咖啡打破了这僵持的局面。然而不过分秒间，热腾腾的咖啡哗啦一下全部泼在了Loki的大衣上。纸杯落在鞋尖前面，滴溜溜地滚动。

Laufey慢腾腾地将有点滑下去的毯子重新拢好，才故作惊讶：“真是抱歉。”

Loki像是司空见惯了，把滴着咖啡的大衣脱了下来随手搭在臂弯上。也故作惊讶地说：“父亲，你发什么火呀，可不是我让你说‘狗杂种’的。”

Laufey气得牙痒。他把这小子领回家是为了培养一个帮手的，谁知道，这些年他逐渐怀疑自己是不是找了个祸害回来。“你就是‘狗杂种’。婊子养的，你妈妈是一个巴黎婊子，谁给钱多就跟谁上床。你以为你是个大少爷，人模狗样……”

Loki漂亮的面孔没有一丝的动容，眉头都不曾皱一下，他就静静地听着Laufey极尽污言秽语破口大骂。直到Laufey累了，或是不见回应没意思，住了嘴，Loki才慢悠悠地说：“既然我是狗杂种，那你去找别的孩子，要么就再生一个。哦不对——”他意有所指地用目光示意了一下：“抱歉，我忘记了你再也不能驰骋了，无论是赛车，还是床上。”

如果此时有第三人在一旁，一定会因为这对父子你一言我一语的对骂而目瞪口呆。但对于他二人来说，这是他们相处的常态。

“你来干什么？”Laufey终于平静了下来，Loki重新去买了一杯咖啡递给了他。

“我见到了Odin的儿子。”Loki说。心中涌起一种异样的颤动，让他逃避Laufey的目光，紧握着杯子的手指越发的蜷缩。

“Odin那老东西没见到？”

“很遗憾，他已经去世了。”

“那还有什么好说的。”

Loki在Laufey身边的长椅上坐下，“我要去参加复仇者杯了。在那之前我想知道所有的事情。”

Laufey重新打开了书，单方面结束了对话。Loki安静地坐着，舌尖滚过咖啡的滚烫，在他的口腔里烫出一个泡。他用舌尖使劲戳弄，直到戳破，疼痛蔓延开。清风和煦，吹过白柳泛灰的叶子，沙沙作响，和Laufey翻动书页时的轻响相映成彰。咖啡在变冷之前见了底，Loki昂头喝下最后一口咖啡，隔着窗玻璃看到Laufey的护工正在下楼。

“父亲，我回去了。”

Laufey哼也不哼，Loki倒也没期待什么回应，转身便要离开。“我不需要你为我做什么，小子，我不会领情。恰恰相反，要不是我成了废物，你也别想进我家的大门。你记得这个。”Laufey在身后尖锐地说道。

“谢谢提醒，父亲，谢谢你提醒了我你还知道自己是个废物。”Loki没有回头，也没有停下脚步。

回到家时已经是凌晨。大衣上的咖啡已经干涸，但那股浓郁的香气被羊绒的料子吸收得透透的，让Loki有点反胃。随手就塞进了脏衣桶里。他打开电脑，习惯性点开了avengers的直播。Loki不知道这个习惯是什么时候养成的，而且其实他也不太去听那些内容，就像是他工作或是休息时的一个背景音，就像音乐一样。但那男人的声音又算不上吸引人。他也不知道自己干嘛要这么做。

“等会等会……我刚接到了最新消息。”Loki将一坨洁面乳挤在手心里，兑了点水，搓揉出细密的泡沫。“这消息让我吃惊，我需要组织一下语言。”Loki闭着眼睛，双手在脸颊打着圈儿涂抹，在心里默默翻了个白眼。

“Thor Odinson因偷车、违章驾驶以及过失致人于死的重罪被逮捕并起诉。死者名为Heimdallr，据悉，死者是在与嫌疑人赛车时被撞击致使车辆失控翻下桥梁并爆炸导致的死亡。另据警方透露，出事前曾接到报警，称有车辆被偷，而Thor Odinson被警方抓获时正开着它。”

Loki猛然睁开眼，睫毛上坠着的泡沫掉进了眼眶，刺疼一片。


	6. Chapter 6

【陆】

那一切本来是极为顺利的。

尽管实际上双方势均力敌，但显然Thanos从内心深处油然而生的轻视让他判断错误。一直以来他都是被神话的那一个，因此他压根没有把Thor放在眼里，孰不知，这个愣头青并不是只有外表出众的绣花枕头。于是，在一个需要减速的岔路口，Thor抓住了时机，以一个干净利落丝毫不拖泥带水的漂移绕过横向迎面而来的厢式货车，迫使Thanos不得不刹车以防撞上去。如此，这辆银色的柯尼赛格Regera被压制在了Thor身后，就像用被虎口扼住的脖子。

Thanos急红了眼。柯尼塞格忽然加足了马力，向左急打方向，车轮越过道路中间的景观带，将修建圆润的灌木丛硬生生扯出两道巨大的缺口。车身轰然落地，却是在反向的车道上与Thor并驾齐驱，完全不顾及与他迎面相向的车辆急刹成片。

下一个岔口越来越近了，Thor知道，Thanos冒险在另一条车道反向行驶就是为了在下一个岔口处能够轻而易举地抢占先机而不会重蹈覆辙，就像在上一个岔路那儿似的被Thor压制。

更近了。Thor的余光只看得到两旁的树丛急速地掠过，分不清绿叶与树干，色彩模糊只剩下一团团的虚影。这样的极速中车身有点飘，他的手心紧握着方向盘一刻也不敢放松，已经出了汗，油门踩到了底，他猜想Thanos应该也是。

就是这儿。一团银色从左边的车道逼近，像直冲而来的幽灵。来不及反应，Thor跃身而过。怔了几秒，他大笑起来。

多亏了Heimdallr漂亮的卡位，他虽然不是其余两人的对手，但他时间点卡得很精准，上一秒Thor的车越身而出，下一秒他就紧贴柯尼赛格，把Thanos超车的希望扼杀在摇篮里。之后便一直死咬着Thanos的车身不放，数度压迫后者落后Thor一个车身的距离而无法超车。和Thor一道，宛如两道关卡，默契无间地夹持着Thanos。再好的车在此等情况下也很难发挥出该有的性能。

Thor瞟了一眼车后镜，看得到Thanos紫黑的面皮阴郁骇人，怒气横生，情不自禁地生出一阵痛快。我欠Heimdallr一个大人情。他想着。

但是这个人情，他还不了了。Thor再也还不了了。

他只看到终点就在眼前，狂喜让他有些得意忘形，以致于忽略了别的东西。当他看到的时候，Heimdallr的车在另一个车道上翻滚，撞烂了栏杆和路灯，火焰倏然从前盖窜得老高。一只看不见的手仿佛按下了属于Thor的静音键，那些沉闷却刺耳的撞击声，热浪滚滚的劈啪作响，Thor听不到。他猛然调头，与Thanos擦身而过。

一声巨响，像是世界坍塌爆炸在Thor面前。失去的感知一瞬间回来了，他的眼前发黑，满脸是冰凉的泪水，耳边是一个男人野兽般的吼叫——直到喉间弥漫着血的腥味，他才意识到，那是他的声音。

衣服不是新的，但是还算得上干净，Thor穿上身的时候能闻到一股消毒水的味道。上衣勉强合身，但裤子就短了好一截，橙色的裤管卡在小腿肚上勒出一道红痕。他的头发有点毛糙，没有镜子和梳子，扎头发的皮筋被收走了，他也懒得去讨要，干巴巴的发尾就这样垂在脸颊旁。他的手表也被没收了，所以他压根不知道现在是几点，好在看警员轮班的时间还能估摸得是白天而不是黑夜。他们告诉Thor，今天会有律师来。

不是Thor请的律师，他没那个钱。是政府援助的公辩律师。但Thor知道，大部分时候，这就是走个过场而已。

审讯室的光线并不昏暗，恰恰相反，那明晃晃的白色灯光直直地照在Thor的头顶。开始还不觉得有什么，但是时间一久，他就有点头疼了，还有点走神，脑海里乱七八糟的，忽然就描绘出了Loki那双精灵般的莹翠眼眸，忽闪的睫毛像振翅的蝴蝶，抬眸是俏皮和狡黠，垂眸便是天真与无辜。坐在对面的两个警察对视了一下，其中一个颇有些无奈地摇了摇头，重新揿下录音笔的开始键。红色的亮点规律地闪烁着，这种机械感带来的凉意叫人徒生绝望。“我们再来确认一下，你说有三辆车在互相追赶。那么第三辆，也就是你说的银色柯尼塞格是怎么撞上的？”

Thor的眼睛越过他们，看向他们身后的镜子。那是镀膜单反玻璃，他不知道隔着这层玻璃有多少人在看着他，从他的字里行间甚至是表情——一个眨眼或是吸鼻子，来分辨他是不是在说谎。他有一种荒诞的分裂感，重复了几遍相同的回答之后，那些真话因为从善如流而让他忐忑，似乎那些本该是假的，因为被说得多了，他才相信了是真的。不是这样不是这样……他恨不得能把记忆里的画面从脑子里挖出来一一呈现在警察的眼前，混着血和泪告诉他们自己是冤枉的。

Thor沉吟了片刻，回答道：“这个问题我回答过了。”

“请复述一遍。”

这引起了律师的不满：“你们这是在给我的委托人施加压力。”

“无意冒犯，只是请他配合调查工作。”年纪稍长的探员说的圆滑又无懈可击，让初出茅庐的律师无言以对。

“Heimdallr那时候在帮我卡位，也就是从侧面挡住Thanos超车。然后，然后我……”Thor脑子里嗡嗡直响，发酸的鼻腔每一次呼吸都疼痛无比，直达眼眶。他抬起手想要擦掉眼角的湿意，意识到手铐将他的双手禁锢在一个狭小的活动范围，只得埋下头在臂弯处胡乱地蹭了蹭。“然后我就看到他的车翻在反向车道，后保险杠甩了出来。我觉得是——”

“所以你不知道柯尼塞格是以什么方式撞上的？”

Thor吐了口气，继续说：“车子是那样打着滚翻过去的，只可能是在后侧方——”

“你没有看到柯尼塞格是怎么撞上去的。你看到是Heimdallr翻车的情形。可以这样认为吗？”

和前一轮审问如出一撤的结果。Thor沉默不语，律师又在说些什么，被探员回了两句就涨红了脸，结结巴巴地说不出一句完整的话了。  
“我们没有发现那辆柯尼塞格。而且你所指控的Thanos，当天在纽约参加一场私人聚会，有约五个人可以为他做不在场证明。”

“但是Fandral可以为我作证！我们和Thanos约定赛车时间他就在那儿。”Thor争辩道。

“他不能证明你当天确实和Thanos赛车了。”探员俯下身，瞟了一眼律师，”如果你执意如此，你的朋友或许会被指控作伪证。”

“警察先生，这是威胁！我要——”话音未落，律师霎时瞪大了眼睛，手忙脚乱地往后躲。面前的桌子突然被掀到了半空，又狠狠地砸在地面，录音笔的屏幕被摔成了蛛网状，可那红色的小原点还在锲而不舍地一明一暗。他从墙角抖抖索索地爬出来，看到有血从年长些的那个探员捂着脸的指缝里流淌出来，另一个则拿着配枪指着Thor，子弹上膛的咔嗒声让律师情不自禁打了个冷战。

审讯室的门被重重撞开，一队荷弹实枪的警察冲了进来不由分说把金发的男人按在地上，被枪口抵住的侧脸在地面上推挤得有些变形，让他英俊的五官看上去十分狰狞。“是Thanos！他就在那儿！是他！”律师看到晶莹的泪珠终于滚落了下来。

盗窃、违章行驶、危害公共安全、过失致人死亡，再加上一条袭警的罪名。Thor站在一列犯人中间，在两个狱警面前脱得一丝不挂，像个没有感知的机器听着他们的命令转身、抬起手、弯腰，任由他们以这种妄顾尊严的方式检查自己是否有夹带违禁物品。尊严？开什么玩笑？虽然不是重刑犯，但是只要进了监狱，就没有了尊严这回事了。警棍不轻不重地捅了捅他双腿之间，示意他把腿张开点。

“OK，都起来穿好衣服跟我走吧。”

他们列着队一个跟着一个穿过长长的走廊，两边监室的人纷纷挤在狭小的窗口，抓着铁栏杆肆意地打量着这群新人。有人认出了Thor，一时间人头攒动，狱警不得不用警棍重重地敲打门和栏杆迫使他们安静下来。“诬陷Thanos？祝你好运。”狱警阴阳怪气地对着Thor吹了声口哨，“嘭”的一下锁上了铁门。

Thor当然懂这是什么意思，Thanos是个名流，是许多年轻人的偶像。尤其是和他出身相似的小混混之流，对待Thanos的态度简直可以用疯魔来形容。Thor胆敢指控Thanos，就是与这群脑子不太清楚的人为敌。他转过身，看到这个铺满了地铺的房间里，齐刷刷地有至少十双眼睛在盯着他。目光挨个儿扫过去，Thor看到唯一一张空着的床铺，挤在又脏又湿的角落里，和马桶头对头。

“Thor Odinson！”Thor放下肩头扛着的面粉飞快出列，尽管他的速度已经够灵敏了，依然被不耐烦的狱警往身上抽了一棍子。“别磨磨蹭蹭的！”棍子打在肋骨上，说不疼是假的，可Thor连一声闷哼都没有。这是探监时间，要是他惹恼了狱警，很可能被剥夺这次和朋友见面的机会。

金发的男人拖着镣铐走到探监的大厅时，Loki一眼就看到了。尽管他那头流金般的炫目长发没有了，人也消瘦了许多，但那种刻在了骨子里的熟悉感是不会消失的。四目相对，Loki在Thor那藏着碧海蓝天的双眼里看到了惊愕，以及那一闪而过的喜出望外。走近了两步，Loki蹙起了眉头——Thor的脸上分明有伤。

久别重逢的前几分钟总是尴尬的，有太多话要说却不知道从何说起。尤其是在这样的境遇下。一个锒铛入狱，一个来探监。相顾无言，Thor冲着Loki露出一个傻笑，倒是和以前一模一样。

“谁打的？”Loki眯了眯眼睛，眸色一暗。

那血痕已经结了痂，但颧骨的淤青是崭新的。Thor伸手摸了摸，笑嘻嘻地说：“有人想操我。”

又不是什么金发甜心，一个一米九的壮汉，络腮胡子体毛茂盛，这种鬼话说出来谁会信？Loki冷笑了一声：“你要是不说，我就走了。”说着他就站起身来。

“别，等等！”镣铐撞在一起哐当直响，Thor是想要伸手去拉住Loki的，情急之下却忘了这令人屈辱的铁链像栓狗一样拴着自己。

清澈的碧眼注视着那双曾在自己身体上流连不舍的手如今被拷在一起，连转动手腕都十分费力，手指唯唯诺诺地蜷缩着，进也不是退也不是，就那样悬着，和它们的主人一样的无助。Loki在心里叹了口气。

“那些疯子为着Thanos报复你，我没说错吧？”Loki重新坐下，见Thor没有反驳，从面前的文件袋里拿出一张照片，推给Thor。“这个人，Corvus Glaive，你一定见过。”照片上那个黑瘦的男人Thor当然认识，他没少找过Thor的麻烦，虽然瘦如麻杆，却很能打，下手狠毒，每次都是冲着要害去的。Loki又推给他另一张照片，一群人东倒西歪地坐在一起，碎酒瓶砸了一地。乍一看Thor都觉得面生，仔细分辨了一会儿，他依稀认出来其中有几个也是总不让Thor日子过舒坦些的。“这是西部的一个帮派，奇瑞塔。干的都是偷鸡摸狗替人寻仇打架的营生，不成气候。但奇怪的是其中几个收监在这儿。”Loki的薄唇飞快地掠动着，见有狱警巡逻过来，不动声色地将文件袋盖在了照片上。“他们的账户都有过泰坦的转账记录，数目不一，但都很可观。”

Thor瞟着狱警，看对方的注意力不在自己这里，才开了口：“我不太明白，你是说他们都是Thanos指使的？他干嘛要和我过不去？我都这样了。”他抬了一下手，示意自己都已经落魄到这种地步了。

“我不知道。”Loki回答得干脆，但答案出乎意料。他又从文件袋里抽出一份文件。Thor只看了一眼，就觉得心里像遗失了什么那样空落落的，又像是坠着铅块，把他的五脏六腑都拉扯得痛不欲生。那是阿斯加德车行的司法拍卖文件，这本该是不对外公开的机密卷宗，但不知道为什么在Loki手里。“一个好消息和一个坏消息。坏消息是你的车行现在已经被银行收回了。”Loki本想一口气说完，可看到坐在对面的金发男人高大的身躯此刻微微佝偻着，曾经壮实的胸膛如今在空荡荡的囚服下透过敞开的衣领隐约可见已是皮包骨了，那种颓废和沮丧让他通常都是坚硬如石的心变得有那么一丝的柔软。他握住Thor的手，金发的男人起先挣扎了一下，大约是感觉到了Loki的执着，便也没有缩回去。“好消息是暂时还没人接手。似乎有人替你先保住了它，短期内不会开始走拍卖流程。但是很可惜，我没查到这个人是谁。” 

“告诉我你想干什么。”

Loki一愣，他一贯聪颖卓越的大脑还没能转过来，但这一瞬的晃神，对面的男人已经把那只握住的手从自己的手心里抽了回去。白皙修长的手指依然还保持着刚才的动作，此刻看起来十分的讽刺又可笑。僵住的指尖在漂浮着尘埃和尴尬的空气里顿了顿，猛地握成拳状。  
“Loki Laufeyson，我知道我没你那么聪明，但你也别把我真当成个傻大个儿。”Thor舒展开身体，背靠单薄的塑料椅背，虽然不复从前惊人的强壮，而且还挂着那令人羞耻的铁链，但他宽阔的肩膀硬生生拉扯出一副蓄势待发的强悍架势。

“哈，你就是这么答谢我的，真是意想不到。”Loki似笑非笑，绿眸透着疯狂的狠劲，他压低了声音：“这些东西，都是风里飘来的吗？我费劲巴拉地要把你捞出来，生怕你死在里面。”

“你是为了自己！”

“但你也是受益方之一。”Loki见瞒不过，也承认的爽快。

Thor挑起了眉，像是没料到对方能这么厚颜无耻。钴蓝的眼睛深邃如海，深不见底，他向前探了探上半身，像是要与Loki说什么悄悄话似的。“我不管你是要做什么，要对付谁——想利用我，门儿都没有。”他顺势轻佻地对着黑发碧眼的男人那玲珑的耳垂吹了口气，如愿看到男人微微一颤。

“牺牲够大啊，连屁股都卖了。”Thor的声音低沉而沙哑，满是戏谑和挑衅。


	7. Chapter 7

【柒】

三年六个月。

规律的生物钟让Thor在五点一刻的时候准时地睁开了眼睛。牢狱生活让他再也没有了睡懒觉的习惯。他眨眨眼醒了醒神，便从床上翻身坐起来，伸了个懒腰。简单的洗漱花不了多久，但他今天格外的细致。等他全弄完了，起床的铃声才回荡在走廊上。狱警拿着警棍，哐哐地挨个敲着门，大声吆喝着。最后才走到Thor门口——他如今住的是单人间，是用拳头和脑子赚来的。

“Thor Odinson！”

“长官。”

“昨晚睡得好吗？”不似往日的凶狠，狱警今天的语气少有的温和了几分。甚至还和Thor不咸不淡地寒暄了一句。

“很不错。”

“跟我走吧。”沉重的铁门发出能刺穿耳膜的尖锐声响。Thor站在门口，回头看了一眼。“怎么？还念念不舍起来了。”狱警讽刺道，举起了警棍，可也只是象征性地在Thor的腰眼上怼了一记。

Thor的目光从那会往下掉渣的石灰墙壁上密密麻麻却整齐有序的划痕上挪开，冲狱警笑了笑，没有说话。

出去的路和进来时是同一条。他穿过悠长又狭窄的走廊，头顶刺眼的廊灯每隔几个就有一个坏的，灯管发出“兹兹“的电流声，两边监室的人换了一茬又一茬，但也还是有老面孔的。和来时所受到的敌意目光不同，这些或陌生或熟悉的脸纷纷挤在栏杆前，跟Thor致意：“Thunder！”雷霆，划破夜空的闪耀。与其说这是他的绰号，不如说是Thor一拳一拳打出来的尊称和声望。

他签了许多文件，也懒怠一张张细看，让他签哪儿就签哪儿，就像是牢狱让服从成为了他深入骨髓的条件反射。然后，他取回了属于自己的东西。

时隔三年半，Thor盯着镜子的人，指腹一点点抚摸过金属纽扣光滑圆润的边角和拉链有点硌手的细齿，陌生感油然而生——他已经快不记得那些舒适的牛仔和棉布紧贴在皮肤上的触感了。衣服有点宽松，当然，光吃牢饭可维持不了他傲人的肌肉。被抓捕那天挣扎中摔裂了表面的手表指针还在顽强地走动，手机却没电了。借了狱警的充电器充了一会儿电，他按下侧面的开机键。盯着系统自带的屏保愣了几秒，才想起手机密码是什么。

时隔三年半，他又看到了Loki Laufeyson的脸——是那张从Twitter上存下来的照片，他用来做了主屏壁纸。这是Thor身边仅有的，还能和Loki扯得上一丁点儿联系的东西了。

一瞬间，回忆像潮水从四面八方奔涌而来，Thor百感交集。

如果说这几年他再也没想到过Loki，那就是彻头彻尾的谎言。与之相反，Loki是他常常会想起的那个人。无论是夹裹着愧疚的无尽懊悔，还是在心房最柔软的那个角落里暗藏的连绵情愫，或者干脆就是漫漫长夜里见不得人的欲望宣泄，Thor从反驳到怀疑再到如今的认命，他承认Loki对于他来说很重要。何况，他还欠着一个道歉。每每想到这儿都会让这个如今面容冷峻刚毅的男人感到一阵抓心挠肺的尴尬和面红耳赤的羞耻。他甚至都不能在心里重复他对Loki说的最后一句话。妈的……明明知道事情不是那样的，可他为什么吐出那样粗俗不堪的字眼？！比辱骂更难听更叫人心寒。

从最初的暴怒到认真的自我审视，Thor已经在看待这个问题上趋于了理性。诚然，他生Loki的气，毕竟这个心思缜密的家伙在算计他。但扪心自问，他也不觉得自己有多反感，至少没有表现出的那样。更多的是一种好奇：他很想知道Loki是要干嘛。另一方面，他剖析了那怒气的缘由。事实上，发现Loki想利用他这件事不过只是一个导火索。大部分时候Thor是个好心肠又宽厚的大家伙，像是加州炽热的阳光和烘烤发烫的沙滩，混着海风的气息。但他那段时间过得很不好，好友被害，含冤入狱，身陷囹圄，还有在狱中所受的种种难以言表的屈辱，愤怒被压抑而不得释放，囤积在胸腔里化作一股恶气，Loki恰好就将他推到了那个临界点。

于是他爆发了。当Thor幡然醒悟自己做了什么的时候，他才后知后觉Loki已经许久没有出现过了。他等着，想要给Loki一个解释和一个道歉，这一等就等到了现在。Thor觉得，他和Loki的交集早已走到了他亲手画下的终点，只是自己浑然不知。

“嗬，你们兄弟感情怪不错的。”狱警探头看了一眼，语气却有点嫌恶。

Thor看着照片还没回过神来：“什么兄弟？”

狱警对着Thor的手机屏幕努了努嘴：“你表弟啊。乌发碧眼的那个，腿长屁股翘，比女的还够味儿。”他的话外之音是一目了然的，况且言语间的满满恶意昭然若揭。“可为你费了不少力气。要不，你以为拳头够硬就能给你赢来保外就医？怕是早就烂在地里了。”

Thor愕然，那种种的不寻常便茅塞顿开了。

在监狱的最初半年里，Thor因为被排挤孤立，身后又没有任何的势力背景，因此被分到的工作是最累的纯体力活：扛东西。每天他的工作之一就是蹲在监狱边缘地带的菜地里挖种好的菜，然后装袋，扛回厨房，再重复以上操作。有时候起身的幅度快了些便是一阵头晕目眩。那天也是这样的工作，他装好了最后一趟的几袋土豆，转凉的天气里哪怕只是一阵微风也能刮得人面颊干痛，他忍不住对着冻出龟裂干纹的手哈了哈热气，又借着那点稍纵即逝的热量使劲地搓了两下脸。但这除了心理上的自我安慰之外徒劳无用。Thor四处看了看，想寻一个和他一样倒霉分在这儿的狱友一同回去，却惊讶地发现空旷的菜地里寂静无人，就连旁边巡逻的狱警也未见一个。

就是反应再迟钝的人也该知道大事不好。更不济的是，这座暗黑的禁闭岛里，想要找Thor麻烦的人比比皆是，无论是被人收买还是跟风作祟。他飞快地扛起袋子，才走到门口，就被人拦下了。

找茬打架对Thor来说是家常便饭，他早就对此麻木了。无非就是打完了被关个禁闭饿两天，他又不是撑不过去。说起来真没几个人吃得消他的拳脚。但那天Corvus Glaive显然不是想和他过几招这么简单，Thor甚至连“从哪儿搞来的扳手”这句话还没出口，就被砸在了额角。

脑袋里嗡的一下，Thor愣住了，倒也没觉得有多疼，就是耳边忽大忽小的有哗哗的水声，他抹了一把，猩红温热的液体就糊了一手。Corvus Glaive拖沓的脚步又靠近了点，出于本能，Thor尚未转动头颅，手就迅猛地伸了出去，像铁钳一样紧紧夹住了他的手腕，再咬牙一拧，他就哀嚎着跪在了双眼血红的金发男人面前，惊恐地看着男人蹒跚了两步，稳住了身形，一脚将他踹飞出去。

早餐那点冷掉的麦片粥在胃里翻滚，Thor弯下腰大口地喘着粗气，抬头时，他就看到了Loki。不是真真切切的那种看到，就像是飘在梦里的，色彩明丽，空气香甜，一颦一笑都是眼前最清晰的画面，可伸出手来才晓得什么是触不可及。“Thor Odinson, 你说自己不是傻大个儿，那证明给我看。我要看到你在这儿活得好好的，春风得意，如鱼得水。”Loki收起了那副人畜无害讨人喜欢的笑容，毅然决然地转身。

“Loki，等等！”

这可不太对，那天自己可没出言挽留。Thor心想。

Thor确实怀疑过自己这样没背景没有钱的囚犯是怎么搞到能保外就医的，毕竟狱中的医疗条件马马虎虎，脑袋打开了花这种情况说大不大说小不小，也不像是处理不了的样子。但是他也知道不该问的事情别多问。而且也很奇怪，Corvus Glaive给了自己那一下子之后理所当然会受到处罚，可再之后，就被调离到其他监狱。齐塔瑞的小子们没涉及此事，却也在不知道什么时候一个个被弄走了。起先他以为是这些人办事不利没有把自己给搞死，于是成了Thanos的弃子，迟早还会有别的狗腿被弄来与Thor作对。但是也不知道是Thanos没能再成功还是搞来的都是没用的家伙，Thor令人胆寒的大块头和充满狠劲的拳头开始起作用了。再后来，Thor Odinson就成了Thunder。

“他来过？”Thor顾不得狱警那鄙夷的眼神。

“何止来过，凶神恶煞的，嘴又毒，可把Caleb气坏了。”Caleb是前一个负责Thor监室这片区域的狱警，对Thor可不太客气，吃他几棍子的频率就和吃饭一样。

Thor笑了起来，把手机放进裤袋里，不由分说地拥抱了狱警：“再见，Larry。”

所谓自由，这说法太空洞太形式化，让人首先想到的是矫情和无病呻吟。但细究起来，就充满了叫人感概万千的沧桑。像Thor这样的，他前二十几年都过着有芳景春酒就心满意足的寻常日子，从来都不会思考自由这种缥缈的东西。忽然之间，他一无所有。而此时能够自我主宰，他便感到前所未有的自由。

他呼出鼻端萦绕着的、来自监狱的最后一口浊气，吸下的是带着清晨露珠蒸发在空气中的湿润，沁人心脾。

路边停着的黑色磨砂面野马GT摇下了玻璃。

“Surprise！”男人夸张地让尾音转了一个折，优雅的嗓音依然保持着慵懒性感的调调。他没有摘下墨镜，微卷的黑发比以前长，衬的他的肤色白如冬雪，尖利的下巴比记忆中的模样轮廓稍圆润了些，倒让他看上去少了几分咄咄逼人的凌厉。

Thor的心砰砰乱跳，幸好还能维持着表面的镇定和平静：“为什么是你？”

“或许是因为我说服了你的朋友们专心地为你准备party，又或许是我要和你谈一谈。”Loki抬了抬眉，任墨镜在鼻梁上微微下滑，那对绿得惊艳的清眸越过镜框上缘看向Thor，在这初生晨光里像猫眼石一样闪烁着美轮美奂的溢彩流光，浓密的睫毛微颤，像最轻软的绒羽羽尖轻轻拂过Thor的心。他一身休闲打扮，墨绿色的风衣敞开着的，露出小V领的黑色针织，整个人神采飞扬，灵气逼人。

Thor觉得自己不该这么好说话，但他那只没骨气的手已经在他百般纠结的时候打开了车门，接着屁股也背叛了他的意志力，坐在了副驾驶座上。“你还没打消那个念头？”

Loki并不理他，只是往他怀中甩过去一张纸，那是复仇者杯的邀请函。

还是这样难以捉摸。Thor叹了口气：“我没有——”

“车，钱，我都会借给你。”Loki很爽快。

浅金色的睫毛忽闪了一下，但那惊讶只稍作停留，很快就敛回，双眼荡漾的湛蓝波光粼粼，像极了望不到地平线的无边海洋，瞳仁黑亮，不露悲喜。如果说Thor曾经张狂冲动，犹如骄躁的小狮子，那么经历过种种，如今他已经磨砺出一头雄狮该有的冷静和威猛，哪怕蛰伏着，也隐隐从下颌绷紧的曲线透出不怒自威的气势。“你要什么？”他问道，声音不大，却很浑厚。

“奖励的一半。”Loki的表情如常，不露破绽，叫人猜不透话的真伪。

“你还挺贪心啊，那至少有一半的参赛车辆，还有100万美元。”

“以及……”Loki轻笑了一声：“带上我。”

Thor闻言惊诧地看向他：“你不参加？”

“我为什么要参加？”Loki反问。

Thor被堵住了话头，不免有些来气：“那我又为什么要参加？我还在假释中。”

“你当然会参加。这是你唯一的机会。”Loki白皙细长的手指点了点邀请函的下方，参赛名单的T列，只有两个名字，一个是Thor，另一个就是Thanos。“他放出了话，这是他的收官之赛。有多少后起之秀想打败他好一举成名，所以这次比赛必然是万众瞩目的。”Loki盯着Thor剪短的头发，恍惚间想起来他们做爱的时候，他很喜欢用手指绾绕上一缕金色发丝，那种柔软却坚韧的缠绵在指尖仿佛是什么古老的咒语令他着迷。高潮迭起时拉扯得忘了轻重，Thor也不恼，反而低下头去让他可以抓拽得更紧。现在，虽然Thor的短发宛如艳阳下跳跃着金色碎光的麦芒，依然炫目耀眼，但他总归是失去了属于他的放浪不羁。Loki很想伸手去摸一摸，却生生地止住了自己，硬着心肠挪开了眼睛：“一切就是这么凑巧，最好的也是最后的机会。Thor，如果你还有哪怕一丝想要洗雪冤屈的念头，那么就想想是否值得为此付出代价。”

这塞壬之声说出的每一个字眼都看似是循循善诱，可谁又知道底下是不是潜藏着浸过毒药的蛊惑？Thor尚且算得上清醒的脑子很清楚，Loki不会做没有好处的事情。果真是为了那些报酬吗？他不愿意想的太多，那会影响自己判断，还会疑神疑鬼的。他已经因为任性冲动用言语所铸的利剑伤害过Loki过一次了，他不想再来一遍。“给我一些思考的时间。”Thor的态度并不如之前那样强硬了。

Loki把Thor放在Fandral家附近的路口，拒绝了一起参加聚会的邀请。他和那几个人不过只见过一两面，本来就没什么太多的交集，他也不是喜欢到处交朋友的那类人。况且，其他几个倒还没什么，唯独Thor的那位女性朋友，Sif，Loki从她身上敏锐地察觉出对自己的抵触和抗拒。他当然明白这溢于言表的敌意从何而来，这让他感到好笑的同时又掺杂着不屑一顾。

Thor并不意外这稍显冷漠又不失礼貌的拒绝从那花瓣似的薄唇里不假思索地说出来，倒也没再强求。他推开车门走了出去，并没有着急关上，转过身将胳膊撑在门框边沿。

“还有事？”

Thor尴尬地摸摸鼻梁，尽管深吸了一口气，但一开口还是觉得自己底气不足：“Loki，我想跟你道歉。那次我对你说的话太过了，我不知道怎么回事……那是我的错，我就是个混蛋。”

Loki看着Thor为难的模样，决定逗逗他：“哪一句？卖屁股？”他露出一副如假包换的疑惑神情。

Thor的脸色一下子变得很难看，喉咙里仿若骨鲠在喉，目光躲闪不敢与Loki对视，沉默半晌，才喃喃道：“我真的很抱歉。”

“老实说，我不认为道歉有什么用，做过的事、说过的话，道歉并不能改变什么。从某种意义上来说，道歉最大的作用是让伤害施加方得到心灵的救赎。”Loki看着Thor英俊的面孔上歉意与尴尬交织，涨得通红。“但是，Thor，我接受你的道歉。”

“Loki……”心中悬而未决许久的大石头瞬间落了地，因为紧张而发疼的肋骨两侧像是突然被解除了束缚，让Thor能够长长地舒缓出一口气。他看向Loki，那双莹亮的眸子蕴着雾气含着冰霜，可薄唇却是微微上扬的。视线交汇，似有雷电与火焰。

Loki率先打破了这天雷勾地火的无言，探手从Thor的裤子侧袋里抽出手机，输入了自己号码：“听着，如果你想好了，就到你的车行，给我电话，我们在那儿见面。”拇指恍如无意地从腰腹划过，扣住Thor的臀侧，不等男人反应过来，就已经将手机放回了原处。

Thor硬了。

基斯科山只是个常驻人口不到一万五的小镇子，和其他东北部的美国小镇别无二致的风景让Loki略有些乏味。若不是每个月的第二个周六晚那场地下车赛，想必这儿会更加名不见经传。他绕了一圈，又去了图书馆看了会儿书。再以60迈的速度达到阿斯加德车行时，毫不意外地看到那扇生了锈的卷闸门上，基斯科山治安办公室贴的长长的封条已经被撕开。半截残破的纸条挂在半敞的门上，在风中摇曳。  
刚下车，手机就在口袋里嗡嗡地叫起来。

“出来吧，我在这儿。”Loki说。男人在电话那边显然是愣了一下，接着便大笑起来，那笑声洒脱爽朗，极具感染力，让Loki一贯冷若冰霜的面孔也松动了几分。

很快，一个高大强壮的身影就弯着腰钻了出来，看到Loki坐在车前盖上，有些发干的唇角不由得弯出一抹弧度，冲他吹了一声口哨。

“不进去坐坐？”Thor双手插兜，有点痞气，踩着有些懒散的脚步晃了过来。他站得很近，几乎让两人下身相贴。

Loki通常挺讨厌这种小混混做派，但不可置否，他在Thor身上看不到那样不入流的流氓气，反而让Thor看上去……很英武。Loki一抬头，湛蓝的双便霸道地撞进了他的眼帘，就连如同万丈光芒散开的虹膜和眼角因微笑而产生的细纹都能看的清清楚楚细致入微。他有点口干舌燥，银舌头打了结，只得往后挪了挪身体，试图让胯骨摆脱和Thor身体的接触。这让面前的男人流露出不满意的神情，就好像孩子被抢走了整整一篮子散发着奶香的万圣节糖果。他从鼻子里发出一声低低的哼声，展开双臂，一左一右定在Loki身侧，掌心撑着车前盖，饱满的胸肌将Loki抵住，完全是把他圈在臂弯里。

“上次咱们在这儿，度过了非常愉悦的时光。”Thor亮晶晶的蓝眼睛眨了眨，意有所指。


	8. Chapter 8

【捌】

他们自然不可能在车前不顾一切地搞到一起——他们没那个时间。

令Loki有些生气的是，Thor的那种种作态都是拿他开玩笑的，偏偏自己没有提防，经年的情欲和渴望让他尽管用尚存的一点理智吐露了拒绝之词，可每一块肌肉和骨骼都身体力行证明了他是那样被Thor深深吸引了。可能Thor的感知还没有那么灵敏，不见得就能透过血肉之躯察觉得到他的心是怎样为他所展示出的强硬和狂野而悸动。但他一定注意到了Loki两腿之间勃起的硬物。幸好——Loki在心里冷哼，幸好Thor还不至于那么荒唐，那么分不清事情的轻重缓急。

与此同时，他还生气自己的这辆好车被Thor皱着眉头挑三拣四许久。

“全铝发动机，唔……有200公斤吧？”

Loki有点惊讶：“差不多，190。”

闻言，Thor皱起眉头：“那太重了，应该换镁合金。”

“你该知道镁合金耐高温能力有限。”Loki反唇相讥。

“相信我，镁合金进气管的温度并不高。马力呢？”  
“450。”  
“如果能有500更好……套件都是空气动力学设计，这个不错。但是引擎盖没有开孔。”

Loki终于忍不住了：“不好意思，这辆在你眼中一无是处的车能拍到300万，你要在它的机盖打孔？”

“不，我没说它一无是处。总体来说很好，有点小毛病而已。开孔能加大下压力让底盘更稳，还能让空气引流带走发动机的一些热量，你知道，毕竟它有190公斤。”Thor直起身合上前盖，看着空空如也唯有四壁的车行无不遗憾地轻叹一声。“要是有设备，我能让这个绝顶的尤物拍出450万。”

真是疯了。Loki在心里嘀咕。但同时，尽管心有不甘，他也确实对Thor有那么点心悦诚服。

当然Thor对于Loki的这些小心思纷纷没有在意到。他只知道他俩互相吸引，这就足以让他心情大好了。他完全没有Loki这样百转千回的心理活动，禁欲三年半的身体让他像个精虫上脑的痴汉。但是正如Loki的拒绝——“我得提醒一句，我们的时间紧迫，最好先干正事”。把车停在风景如画的1号公路吹着海风沐浴着加州阳光来一发也是没有可能的了。Thor不免有些遗憾。

他正开着那辆被他不经意间嫌弃了一通的、价值300万的车往洛杉矶而去。那儿，是地下赛车的天堂。

复仇者杯是一个神秘富豪全权举办的一场面向全球的私人地下车赛。据传那位被称作Ironman的神秘富豪的家族可以追溯到二战以前，靠军火发家；但又有人说，他的家世绝不仅仅局限于此。至于他本人，聪明绝顶的天才，赛车不过是他的小爱好之一。这些仿佛是小说情节背景内容的传言为复仇杯增添了更多的引人注目的神秘色彩。但最让人神魂颠倒的，是这车赛的丰厚奖赏。无论危险系数有多大，任何的后果都由自己承担。可重赏甘饵，许多人都对复仇者杯的一纸邀请函觊觎已久。复仇者杯每年一次，时间地点都是随机的，一旦确定下来，报名端口只打开两天的时间，参赛名单由那位Ironman从中选择，其中有Thor这样只参加过地下比赛的野战派，也会有Loki这种国际赛道上跑的学院派。他也会凭自己的喜好在直播中公开向某个没有报名的人发出邀请，例如那一年的Thor。邀请函上关于赛点只会写明一个车手登记地点，至于再详细的，就需要所有参赛选手在赛前6小时到达车手登记点——通常是在一个酒店，所有人都只能完成登记后才能知晓6小时后的具体赛点位置，包括路线。

这次是位于洛杉矶市中心的诺玛德酒店。此时距离本次比赛的时间还有近50小时，而从纽约到洛杉矶有约4500公里，需要将近41小时的车程。也就是意味着能留给Thor在路上耽误的时间不过3小时。

一场堪称非法的地下赛，有这样复杂的比赛规则还能让人接踵而至，不可不说是奖励的功劳。

奖品包括所有的参赛车辆，还有百万奖金——这次是两百万。所以车手通常要么自己身家了得，要么身后都有财力雄厚的投资人，投资越高回报越大。严格意义上来说，Loki可以算作是Thor的投资人。早在一周前，他就把野马 Shelby GT500的性能改装到所能做到的最好。这辆车是目前他在美国境内唯一可开的车辆，在一场拍卖会上拍下来的绝品。经过多番改装，性能极佳。但是依然被Thor挑出了诸多的问题。

Thor的眼睛很好看，那种眸色比疏朗无云的天色要深邃，又比最干净的海水要轻盈。明亮清澈，一眼似乎能望见眸底。如果一定要去比较的话，那恐怕只有海天相接的梦幻才能不相伯仲。Loki见过他的温柔、他的愤怒、他的哀伤和颓唐，却从不曾见过这双眼睛此刻所流露出的疯狂。当他双手紧握方向盘的时候，那充满着自信和傲气的闪闪发亮，承载着的是一个男人的梦想。

准确地说，Loki没有见过开车时的Thor——他有一股子令人咋舌的疯劲，那是Loki所没见过的一面。

乍一开上公路，那把野马GT开成了普通轿车的循规蹈矩瞬间就被Thor扔在了脑后。Loki只觉得他的头发像是被风一把攥住了，发根骤然一紧，还没说话，Thor已经熟练地提速到了180迈。巨大的胎噪声里，Loki用手按住乱舞的头发，关紧了车窗。野马的车身灵活得像一条蛇，把前车远远地抛在后面。他回头，看到了卡车司机伸出车窗的毛手比出的中指。Thor显然也看到了，他大笑着拍了一把方向盘。“‘这些该死的飙车党’。”他活灵活现地学了一嘴布鲁克林口音。

数值在中控台的屏幕上不断跳动，指针以顺时针的方向慢慢逼近极限。但下一秒，紧压着油门的鞋底迅速换位，触碰上刹车踏板，转速表上的数字骤降，车轮摩擦在地面发出刺耳的声音。温暖的掌心抚过方向盘的皮质表面，换挡、松踏板，一气呵成，车身完成了一个完美的90度甩尾进入岔路，只留下它画在地面上的黑色印记和空气中尚未散去的白色尾气。

一个美国小镇的穷小子，纵使有着神祗般的外表和这些年历练出的气势，总归是芸芸众生，沧海一粟。但此刻，Loki看到的是真正的天神，手握能够粉碎万物的雷神之锤，骑着光辉闪耀的八脚天马，踏过彩虹桥，气吞山河。而且他非常清楚，Thor的能力远远不止如此。似乎他有一半的灵魂，是与赛车共生的。

他不该只是基斯科山的一个小角色。Loki觉得自己给出了对Thor最高的评价。

起初的兴奋感和对新车的磨合期已经过去了，Thor收起了未泯的童心，还有那一点点在Loki面前炫技的小心思——似乎没什么用，毕竟对方是参加过方程式的专业人士。Loki重新打开车窗，夏末秋初带上了凉意的风灌了进来，新鲜的空气充盈了狭小的空间，两个人不约而同地深吸了一口气。Thor在鼻端捕捉到一丝属于Loki身上的香水味，不是馥馡浓郁到能霸道地往鼻腔里钻的那种。那淡淡的木质香调似有似无，总是不经意间从他的耳后或是腕间弥漫开。一个扭头，一次抬手，举手投足间的轻盈幽香总让Thor没来由的心潮澎湃。倏忽再次闻见，让Thor大脑突发性的空白一片，忘记了自己正在滔滔不绝的话题。

Loki见他突然停下了话语，也露出略显迷茫的神情：“怎么不说了？你父亲为什么没有待在纽约？”

他正在絮絮叨叨地说着自己，还有自己的家庭。Loki是个生性冷淡的家伙，不太接话，却也是个好听众。

“我们没那么多的钱足以让一家三口在纽约生活。”Thor耸了耸肩，十分坦率，并没有像有些人那样忌讳提到自己拮据的条件。“父亲倒是可以自己留下，但他舍不得我母亲，也舍不得我。所以他放弃了前途，在母亲的家乡开了车行生活了下来，只是为了让母亲可以随时吃到她从小到大都很喜欢的那家面包店的羊角面包。”金发的男人笑了起来，补充道：“我得说那不怎么样，只是母亲喜欢。”

一种难言的酸涩感似乎顺着Loki的五脏六腑蜿蜒攀爬，当尽数集中到了心脏时，就变成了紧缚在一起的绳索，挤压得他的心口一阵窒息的绞痛。“你很幸福。”他的声调如常，脸却侧了侧，像是那一闪而过的警示牌上有什么吸引他的内容。“令人羡慕。”

Thor的眼睛正看着前面的道路，闻言也只当是Loki的客套之词。这样淡泊宁静的往昔，有什么特别值得羡慕的地方呢？他身在其中过，是无法体会到的。因此也只是礼尚往来地对Loki说：“还是你更值得羡慕——听说你之前在迈凯伦待过？”

“嗯哼。”Loki不是太配合。他不是那种喜欢聊天的人，尤其是聊自己的事情。

“首席？”

“差不多吧。当了两个月，赢了一场。”

“我知道，英国大奖赛。”Thor在网上找到过那些旧年的新闻，Loki Laufeyson，继James Hunt后赢下英国大奖赛的英国人。配图统统是Loki将棒球帽檐压得极低的臭脸照片，各个角度拍摄的都有。“之后呢？”

Loki挑了挑眉，漫不经心地拧开矿泉水瓶盖，喝了一口，才开口道：“解约了，我支付了一笔违约金。”

“那很可惜，我是说如果是我的话，对于我来说赛车是最重要的。而且该死的，那是迈凯伦！那种机遇不是开车在大街上转两圈就能碰到的。”Thor伸手拿过Loki的矿泉水，在他愕然的目光里毫不客气地喝了一大口，一点也不在意这是Loki已经喝过的。

“我总不至于要让父亲拖着残疾的身体在疗养院管理家族事务。”

翠绿的双眼盯着Thor的唇际与瓶口的半枚不甚清晰的唇印重合在一起。一滴水珠顺着Thor的唇角流下，在线条坚毅的下巴边缘摇摇欲坠，还是随着车体的颠簸滴落下来。掉进了他敞开的衣领，划过胸肌，最终在衣服的胸襟处留下一块小小的圆形湿痕。

“抱歉，我收回刚才的话。”Thor显然没料到竟是这样的原因，他放下矿泉水，空出一只手，安抚般的捏了一下Loki的小臂。

“没关系。”Loki不动声色地挣开了那紧贴着自己的温暖来源，亦不动声色地挪开了视线。“其实我一点都不爱赛车。”他轻声道。  
和Thor不一样，Loki踏入赛车这个行业并非出自兴趣，甚至不是自愿选择。他是Laufey在外面到处留情的产物之一，也是Laufey唯一认下的一个孩子。但这不能说明Loki有多特殊，只是因为他是年纪最小的一个。Laufey疑心很重，那些年纪稍大些的孩子，Laufey总怀疑他们成人后会另有打算。只有Loki，不会说话不会走路的小婴儿，用一笔钱就能打发走他的生母，从此他只属于Laufey一人。要讨得Laufey的欢心并非易事，Loki从小就在察言观色中偷生，幸好他够聪明，也有天赋，让他做的事情他都会做得很好。赛车就是其中之一。

Thor想象不出一个小孩子在这样畸形的生活中是怎样长大的，那该有多累。他的眼前仿佛出现了一个小男孩，大眼睛巴掌脸，稚气未脱的脸上看不到稚气童真的欢笑，只写着惶惶不可终日的惊慌失措。

“有一次，我没有去参加赛车训练，其实是为了去看场电影，在那之前我从来都没有去过电影院。结果我被他用拨火棍打得半死，还被剥光衣服赶到雪地里，直到我晕了过去。我以为他会让我就那么死去，可惜，他让我活了下来。只是让我留着疤，好记得那顿打，再也不敢忤逆他了。”

简简单单几句话，Loki带着笑，说的轻巧。像蒙着旧年尘埃的老放映机吃力地在脑海里投映出一帧帧的默片。刮花的胶片让黑白的画面模糊不清，然而哪怕闭上眼睛堵上耳朵，那种疼痛、恐惧和羞耻依然宛如目前。  
那大约是Loki平生第一次萌生了彻骨的恨意，对Laufey、对素未谋面的母亲，还有造成这一切的人——罪魁祸首。像一条毒蛇，嘶嘶吐着殷红的七寸，直起盘桓在一起的身体，露出满身闪着荧光的鳞片，一口咬在他的心口，泛着诡异银色的毒液被称为“仇恨”，顺着白森森的毒牙注入了心脏。

Thor见过Loki的身体，在他眼中那仿佛就是一颗有着温润光泽的莹白珍珠，应该被小心翼翼地盛放在有着低调丝滑触感的墨绿色天鹅绒上，供奉在心中最圣洁的地方。那体温微凉的肌肤是光洁的象牙色，筋脉的青蓝绘出图案，宛如花朵。唯有那一处，就那一处，像素白的绸缎上生生撕裂了一道口子。Thor曾经以为那会是哪次比赛或是练习中受的伤，今天倏忽知道了背后的原因是这样叫人心疼，一瞬间竟不知如何开口。

Loki不会喜欢他的心疼，他是那样骄傲敏感的人，任何和同情攀扯上嫌疑的情感，他一定会嗤之以鼻。但Thor知道，这心疼与同情无关。

“Loki……”尚且停留在舌尖的话语甚至还没能有机会从启开的唇间吐露而出，Thor就被Loki飞扫过来的凌厉眼神惊得不敢轻举妄动。  
“你要是敢对我流露出一点点可以称作‘怜悯’的神情，我就把你拴在车尾让你跟着跑到洛杉矶。我说到做到。”Loki恶狠狠地觑着Thor的脸色，刷的一下拉开副驾驶前的抽屉，那儿确实躺着一捆麻绳。

太阳高升，透过交错在头顶的枝桠投影下一片片斑驳的光，忽明忽暗，穿过车前窗的玻璃在Loki的脸上随着车子的疾驰不断变幻着形状。可唯有那对眼睛，是和这骄阳的光芒相比也毫不逊色的明亮。Thor瞄了一眼车后镜，踩下油门把后车甩开一段路。他飞快地转头探向Loki——指腹的茧抚上后颈柔顺的乌黑发丝，发干的唇蹭过因咬牙切齿而微微有些凹陷的面颊，触碰到温热和光滑。

我只是遗憾没有早些遇见你。


	9. Chapter 9

【玖】

这是一个突如其来的吻。轻柔得好像是蝴蝶停落驻足，忽闪的翅膀抚在面颊。

Loki愣住了，耳畔的炽热呼吸不过只是一瞬便离开了，浓烈的有些过分的雄性气味也稍纵即逝。可他的脸却噌的一下，宛如烈火的余温蒸腾，飞起了绯红的云。手腕翻转，就慌乱无比地将那个紧贴着自己的结实的身子狠狠推开。他愤恨地扯着一截袖子使出要擦破脸皮的力气，用力擦拭那并不存在于肌肤表面的痕迹。被触碰的地方隐隐有着滚烫的温度，并不能因为这擦抹而消散，反而更加灼烧，很快细白的皮肤就殷红一片，像能滴出血一样。似乎那看不见的唇印不仅仅在他的脸颊上稍作停留，还镌刻在了心上。这触感越是想不在意，就越是难以忘记。

他的动作变得缓慢而沉重，平心而论，那并不是恼意。一块破碎的阳光蓦地落下，猝不及防，刺痛了他的眼睛。Loki伸手遮挡了一下。

“你就这么嫌弃？”Thor翻下副驾驶座那边的遮阳板。

“你可能只是憋坏了。”

Thor有些语塞，隔了半晌才嘀咕起来：“不，你怎么这样想？”

“那你一定是把我当成别的什么人了。Sif？但愿我没记错那位美人的名字。”

“我知道我在做什——”

Loki晶亮的眸子目光烁烁，却跳动着愤怒，声音有些阴恻恻的：“我改主意了。你要是继续说下去，我就把你捆起来放进车后箱！”

Thor识时务地闭上了嘴。事实上他已经和Sif说清楚了，就在Fandral家的时候。说出真相固然伤人，但隐瞒自己心有所属，这更残忍。他甚至做好了Sif将不再是他的朋友这个准备，但幸好，Sif不仅愿意继续当他的朋友，还答应替他保守一个秘密。“真不敢相信我输给了一个男人。”她无可奈何地翻着白眼，一拳捣在Thor的肩头。现在她正和Fandral还有Volstagg开着一辆改装过的福特F-450跟在Thor的车后面，作为补给车，也为了防止出现意外。

Loki接了一个电话，Thor只觉得来电的人令他怫然不悦，眉头在瞥见号码的瞬间便紧紧蹙起没有松开过，及至他开口说话，英气的眉毛便已经纠结得如同打了结的绳子。Thor并非想要竖起耳朵偷听，但在这样一个狭小的环境里，每一个字就像长着脚那样跑进他的耳朵。

“我不在伦敦，是的，不在英国……你什么时候又开始对我的事情上心了……我会在意你的想法吗？”

Loki的语速又急又快，每一个停顿都像是冲冠的怒火能从齿间迸发出似的疾言厉色。蓦地，他的余光瞥向Thor，转成了法语。直到挂了电话也没有换回英语。他显然余怒未消，向后一抛，手机划出一道小小的抛物线，落在后车座的皮质靠背上，发出一声闷响。

车厢里的气氛凝重得近乎诡异，就像头顶有厚重的乌云低低地压下，让人喘不过气。谁也没有相谈的意愿，Thor开着车，忽然觉得他们就像一对被迫亡命天涯的怨偶。

待那起伏汹涌的胸口慢慢平复下来，Thor才说：“我不是想偷听，不过，我似乎听到了我的名字。”

“那与你无关。”Loki尖刻地指出。顿了顿，他似是发现了什么，纤瘦灵活的身体在座位上猛然弹跳起来，脊背挺得笔直——路牌从右侧方一闪而过，“等等……我们为什么要去芝加哥？”他难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。这样会在路上耽误时间，他不信Thor不知道这一点。“你在搞什么鬼？”

Thor没在“搞什么鬼”，当然这样说也不是很准确。Loki始终不愿意告诉Thor关于他的计划的只言片语，Thor在狱中的时候不是没有想过，他厌恶被人当做一颗棋子摆布，但当他那阵子暴跳如雷的冲动劲儿过去了，他就清醒地意识到，无论这个计划中Loki想得到什么，但结果确实是Thor所需要的。他要复仇。当他在那个困兽之笼里辗转难眠的时候，一遍遍思索到底要怎么才能单枪匹马让Thanos付出代价，他湛蓝的眼睛盯着从走廊外投映在墙壁上的一道阴影，从夜幕低沉的漆黑到黎明时的第一抹泛白的天光，布着血丝的眼球让他认清了一个事实：凭他自己，无论是想翻案还是想干脆弄死Thanos，他都做不到。

他连可以失去的东西都没了，只剩下孤注一掷的勇气。

“请解释一下为什么要去芝加哥。”Loki锲而不舍地追问着，翠色的眼眸流露出不明所以的迷茫，又有点不甘示弱的怒意，让他看上去有些叫人忍俊不禁的娇憨。

“去接我的朋友Hogun。”

Loki简直要被气笑了：“如果不是因为你们的友情是走到尽头了以致于你一定要百忙之中去见他一面，我都无法相信这个拙劣的理由。”

“Loki，你的计划里我不知道我到底是什么样的角色，但是既然我参与了，我们就算是合作伙伴，算是达成了某种协议。那么，Loki，我尊重你。我可以不过问。但你得知道，那只是暂时的。”

“所以公平起见，我暂时也只能对你听凭任之。”Loki看着男人赞同地点了点头，这细微的动作让他短短的发尖闪烁一个个小小的亮点，仿佛金发上撒满了璀璨星光。“很好，我感觉被你摆了一道。”

Thor摆出一副几乎算得上是无赖的坦率模样：“没办法，谁叫你不够开诚布公呢。”

芝加哥在Loki是眼中算是全美最具有艺术性的城市，错落有致的摩天大楼鳞次栉比，这些钢筋混凝土的工业感构造出了最美的城市地平线。但这儿也曾被称为“犯罪之城”。据说芝加哥有着全美最暴力的警察，而因为当地黑帮猖獗，这儿又有着最全副武装的治安系统。

车已经停在这儿十分钟了。

Loki看着街对面的云门，确实，这颗“豆荚”是欣赏芝加哥的大门，它圆润的表面映射出的是这个富有诗意的城市。但这也不意味着Loki可以有那个耐心在车里看上一整天。

“我们在干嘛？我以为等会还得去千禧公园玩一圈才行。”他奚落道。有些不雅地把腿驾在仪表台上，交叉的双脚烦躁不安地凹出一个奇特的角度，足以显示他卓越的韧性。

就像是要给Loki一个回答，Thor放下了手机，拉手刹、放空档，将油门踩到最底——倏然，野马发出了巨大的轰鸣声。他松开油门，然后再次如法炮制。

Loki发誓所有路过的人都为这噪音而皱眉侧目。更何况这里还是芝加哥卢普区的中心地段，街对面就是标志性景点，慕名前来此处的旅客人头攒动，而这超分贝的声浪显然已经引起了大部分人的注意。仅仅只是透过墨镜与路人那嗤之以鼻的目光对视在一起就足够让Loki感到颜面尽失无地自容。“你他妈是在干嘛？”

“让引擎维持热度。”Thor无辜的好像被主人叱责的金毛犬。

但Loki压根不是那种对上了爱宠可怜巴巴的眼神就会心软地拍着毛脑袋说“以后要乖”的主人——他会毫不留情把它骂一顿关到院子里去的。他完全无法理解Thor这种招摇过市的行为，但已经意识到他们要惹上麻烦了。“我不想知道你那个长满了肌肉的脑子在想些什么，但是你已经达到扰民的程度了。如果不快点走，很快就会有警察——”话音未落，蓝白相间的警车拉着警笛正由远而近，无视了红灯从街角飞驰而来。“非常好，Thor Odinson！我简直要为你鼓掌！你已经把他们引来了！”Loki咆哮出来。

今天是周五，便装日。碧空如洗，阳光也不算强烈，重要的是，今天真挺闲的。Rovgers警官刚草草地消灭掉一块不太好吃的金枪鱼三明治当作午餐，准备在哪个街头的小咖啡店买一杯卡布奇诺然后坐在车里看看新一期的漫威漫画消遣度过安逸的午后时光。但天不遂人愿，安静了一上午的对讲机突然就嘈杂起来。

”接到一份噪音扰民报警，千禧公园前有一辆黑色改装野马不断发动引擎。重复，接到一份……”

“Steve Rogers收到。是我负责的区域，现在就过去。”他叹了口气，扭动钥匙，把刚刚熄了火的警车重新发动。

经常会有这种事情，爱显摆的未成年人偷开家里的豪车在繁华的街区做些哗众取宠的事情，觉得被警车追逐在街头巷尾很值得在聚会上拿出来炫耀。但他们通常的结果不是自己手忙脚乱地熄了火，就是被警车堵在至多两个街区外的某条羊肠小道上插翅难逃。还有些更倒霉的，相较于被直接扭进警察局，这些倒霉蛋首先得去医院住些时日。可今天这个，当黑色野马的车玻璃缓缓放下，Rogers觉得这两位的年纪似乎已经过了年少轻狂的叛逆期了。

“车很漂亮。”Rogers冲驾驶座上的那个金发壮汉微微颌首。“我想在前面那个拐角仔细看看，别挡着路——你知道，这儿人太多。”

Thor有一副很能迷惑人的纯良笑容，这可能是那位警官还能如此和颜悦色说话的一个关键因素。但是Loki管不到这么多了，他得在这位帅气的警官还没对Thor的愚蠢行为不耐烦的时候，适时地服个软。

”抱歉，警官，十分抱歉，我男朋友就是想逗我开心，别无他意。抱歉，我们马上就走。”Loki笑容满面，手却在下面用力地掐了一把Thor的大腿——这个蠢货，还没停下。

显然那位警官没有买账。他依然一团和气，却再次指了指前面，示意他们把车停到他所说的拐角处。

Thor宛如一个智障般的配合地点头，关起了车窗。湛蓝的双眼定定地看向Loki，只看得他毛骨悚然，忽的一把揽住了黑发男人的肩，又短又硬的深金色胡茬蹭过颈侧的肌肤，不等反抗，呼出的热气就热腾腾地袭上耳廓，让Loki打了个激灵，险些失控地呻吟出来。“男朋友，嗯？”Thor问。他的声音很低，仅能让Loki将耳朵努力贴近才能听见，像发自胸腔，饱含着一种磨砺感，听上去有些喑哑，却充满了阳刚的性感。

“我能怎么办？Thor，你是疯了吧，这样会害我们都被关起来的！”Loki深吸一口气，让自己回过神来，想要推开Thor，那身子却巍然不动。越过他上臂的肌肉线条，Loki看到警官露出无奈的表情——他们看上去像足了一对不分场合在众目睽睽之下要搞在一起的小情侣。

他的责备被完全忽略了。Thor的手心越发亲昵地握住了那骨骼分明的削肩：“你看，一般情况下，你说我是你朋友才是最正常的反应。可是，男朋友？”

“Thor！你到底有没有听进去我说的话？”

Thor终于放开了Loki，却又竖起手指挡在loki的唇间，悄声道：“别说话，亲爱的。我要录像了。”

“什么？”Loki恨透了一切都脱离了他的掌控，此刻他一头雾水像双眼被蒙上了被人推着往前走似的。“所以Hogun呢？！”

Thor大笑着在他的后颈揉了一把，就像是在安慰一只炸了毛的猫。“Hogun就位。”他指了指头顶，“我要实况转播。这是Hogun的主意，他在NBC工作，能帮我做到。”

“他不会被辞退？”

“会。但他不介意。”

Rogers令人钦佩的耐心快要被消之殆尽了。他不知道这对养眼的情侣在车里嘀嘀咕咕地磨蹭什么。但当他看到在头顶低空盘旋的那架NBC�的直升飞机时，Rogers就意识到这两个超龄的叛逆“少年”是想要玩个大的。不出所料，不过是一个抬眸，野马就高速起步，以远远超过市区限速标准的迈数狂飙了出去，飞驰过让他们停下的拐弯处，在车水马龙的十字路口骤然划出一个倾斜角，甩向右边的路口，车尾画出一道弧度，从一辆正在行驶的旅游大巴车前侧身而过，惊险程度令Rogers激出一身冷汗。

“注意，千禧公园前黑色改装野马沿密歇根大道向东超速行驶进入麦迪逊大街，开始追截。四组Steve Rogers请求支援！”

“注意，车辆超速驶入华盛顿大街西侧方向，时速约210。需要马上支援！”

“注意，车辆于华盛顿大街与坚尼路交接处违规调头反向行驶！”

黑色的车身在双车道上恍如无人一般画出了270度的弧线，冲上了人行道又车轮颠簸着疾驰而下，与刚刚赶到的两辆警车擦肩。急刹的轮胎和被阳光晒得发烫的地面产生巨大的摩擦力，发出的刺耳声响却已经被甩在了身后。野马却没做任何的停留，赶在红灯的最后一秒越过即将转弯进入坚尼路的一条看不见尾的长长车流。

Loki回头，看到好不容易掉过头来的警车硬生生被车流逼停在了转弯道上。他喃喃道：“他们不会这么轻易就放过你的。前面道路一定设障了。”

“确实。”Hogun有板有眼的声音冷不丁从无线电传来：“Thor，你被前后夹击了。噢，可不止……你被四面夹击，范布伦街东西方向路口各有一辆在等着你，亚当斯街、哈瑞森街和杰克逊大道方向警车正在包抄过来——”

“上公路才能甩掉他们。”Loki把安全带拉紧了些，“怎么走更快？”

“唔……右转可以上90号公路，就现在。”

”注意，黑色野马进入视野，右转下闸道准备进入90号公路主干道，展开追截。“

”三组Bucky  Barnes收到，我们在90号公路入口准备拦截。”

“Thor，入口有警车。前方中段也太堵了。”Hogun说道。

“另一边？”双眼因脱离了闸道内昏暗的光线而本能地半眯着，像刚刚从沉睡中苏醒的猛兽，不过眨眼间就恢复了机警。Thor微打方向，从左侧避开前车，又与右边车辆贴的很近，以致于原本在闸道里紧跟在身后的警车无法变道跟上。他的鼻尖和前额都沁出了薄薄的汗意，可无暇去理睬。

公路入口快要到了。Loki的双手绞着安全带，平滑的表面缠着他的手指，很快就勒出一条条红痕。从他的位置，已经看得到入口左侧绿化带里发动着的警车——那定然是辆空车，警察就守在旁边，打算用撞击让野马失控，再由后面跟来的警车逼停。

“还行。双车道，有岔路可以进290号公路，上帝保佑你。”

Loki此刻紧张到了极点，在异国被关进监狱从来都不在他的计划范围内。“你得确保万无一失！如果这次被关起来可就没人能再帮你——你把我都搭进去了！”

“相信我！”没有玩世不恭的嬉笑，Thor沉静而内敛，自信而从容。

作为一个走专业路线的前任赛车手，Loki向来对于电影里夸大其词的飞车桥段都抱有嗤之以鼻的态度。想要所谓的“飞跃”不难，加足马力冲上一个高点再利用惯性把车体甩下去，但难的是在下落的过程中还能把方向盘牢牢掌控在自己的手里。高度越高，就越难把控。一般情况，就算落下的时候没撞上什么别的东西，也会出现翻车。

当野马开足了马力向右侧一人多高的隔离带冲上去的时候，Loki素来转得飞快的脑子里难得的空空如也，一片空白无法思考。车轮卷起草皮和泥土，翻出深深浅浅的泥泞沟壑和豁口，让那儿修剪整齐的草坪变得体无完肤一片狼藉。莹绿的精灵眼眸一刹那瞪圆了，他黝黑的瞳孔像猫一样急速的放大收缩，直直地看向前方——他的余光扫过与他平齐的苍翠树冠还有枝桠间因为突如其来受到了惊吓而倏然展翅飞起的灰鸽，而垂眸便能看到飞驰而过的车顶。Loki感到自己正在坠落，他的心难以自持地提了起来，一口气憋在胸口，不敢动不敢喘，就仿佛这车身宛如一羽鸿毛，只一个呼吸一次心跳就能牵动它。

Loki头一回觉得自己可能有点晕车。在车体落在呈对角线的另一侧绿化带的时候，那一口气，和反胃感一齐涌出，让他差点吐出来。

“所有行动组请注意：黑色改装野马，最后目击地点为90号公路。嫌犯可能沿90号公路向东行驶。已联系州府。”

蓝白相间的警车被远远地抛在了两条车道以外，消失在隔离带另一侧，只能听到警笛还在神采奕奕地尖叫着。Loki松开了点勒得他肋骨发疼的安全带：“你完全可以提前告诉我。”他抱怨着，可他的双眼宛如两枚浸没在露水中的猫眼石，眸光清澈，瞳仁黑亮熠熠生辉，像长明的星盏藏匿其间，那有些苍白的面孔上正点缀着点那种乖小孩跟在别人后面搞了恶作剧的顽劣笑意。

Thor不禁有些心荡神怡，再反应过来时，那副着迷的样子显然已经被Loki尽收眼底了。他随手抹掉鼻尖上的薄汗，好整以暇地借机遮住脸上的赧然说：“那样就没意思了。”

“我以为咱俩会被拘留。”

“但是没有，不是吗？何况，如果提前告诉你了，我就听不到你说我是你的男朋友了。”Thor得意地冲Loki扬了扬眉。

Loki不知道是什么让自己脱口而出称呼Thor是“男朋友”的，尽管他知道潜意识总是不怎么讲理却是真实的，但这也不意味着他会承认什么。 “说真的，即便是我，也觉得你疯了。”他感叹道。

Thor咧嘴一笑：“我把这句话当成称赞。”

“那你可真够不要脸的。”黑发男人的薄唇凹出一个刻薄的弧度，又蓦然露齿一笑，红唇齿白，仿佛是画中走出来的牧羊少年。

“承认吧，你喜欢我的脸。”

那如珍珠划过丝绒的声线发出一声轻笑，但很快就收敛起来，回答得斩钉截铁：“不，我不喜欢。”

一只手霸道地掐住Loki的下巴，似乎是有备而来，Loki挣脱了两次都没能把尖利的下巴从手指中解脱出来。“撒谎是会变成长鼻子的——转过来，让我看看你有没有长长。”

这话本没什么别的含义，但不知为何，Loki蓦地就双颊发热。Thor一愣，方向盘虚晃了一下，等他调整回来再朝Loki打量时，男人已经恢复了自若的淡然模样，让他疑心自己是否看错了。

“看在上帝的份上——你俩换个时间调情好不好？”Sif崩溃的声音骤然从无线电里响起，吓得Thor像个头一次偷尝禁果的高中生被发现了似的，飞快地缩回了手。

”等一会儿，Sif是知道什么我们不知道的事情吗？”Fandral飞快地接腔了。依稀还能听到Sif在低声说着些什么，而Volstagg发出了一声短促的喊声，显然对自己所听到的内容大吃一惊。接着Fandral也似乎很懂的说了些，依稀听到什么“抓痕”。

就是再不知所云，Loki也能从只言片语中略知端倪。翠眼含笑望向Thor，却见一向爱与朋友们嬉闹的金发男人敛容屏气，倒像是一个字也没听见似的。但那演技实在是拙劣，一眼就能识破。心底像有蜜糖在融化，甜丝丝的香气渗出精美的糖纸，软糯的小方块变成了乳白色的小溪，悄悄流淌出来。洁白的牙齿轻咬着下唇的一点皮肉，才克制住想要上扬的嘴角。你敢说我是小野猫？弯眉高高地挑起眉峰，他对着Thor无声地做了个口型，一副秋后好算账的样子。

Thor自知理亏，喟叹一声——他可从不知道Sif是个大嘴巴。

“事先说明我不是电灯泡。”Hogun的声音在高空中的呼呼风声中有些模糊不清，“录像成功上传，我的任务告一段落了。Thor，等到Fandral他们接到我再和你们汇合。”


	10. Chapter 10

【拾】

“哇哦，各位，我正在关注一件难以置信的事情……我是说，如果有谁在打复仇者杯的热线，抱歉，建议你们先挂了吧，我已经顾不上你们了。并且我的邮箱已经爆掉了，成堆的粉丝给我发来消息。拜托，别再发了，我比你们谁都先收到那些令人血脉喷张的画面，还是多角度——噢别想多了你们这些家伙，咱们这儿还有未成年在看……”

“在这画面上，我看到的是一个优雅的魅魔，披着黑夜染就的战袍——一辆高价拍下后就销声匿迹的野马。她首次嘶鸣昂首，是在基斯科山。我曾以为她会出现在那一年我的赛场，但我失算了。现在，她再次出现，在芝加哥疾驰如风，大出风头。可是如果我没猜错，这奔放的神格可不是她的主人邪神所有。Thor Odinson，我确信正是基斯科山的雷神Thor Odinson，以雷霆万钧之势驾驭着这桀骜的神圣坐骑。”

“十分凑巧，有粉丝发来了一条通缉——Thor Odinson，罪名是违反假释条例和违章驾驶，还涉嫌偷车，唔……车上另有一位身份不明的黑发白人男性。各位，我嗅到了一点爱恨情仇与机油混在一起的味道？点到为止，还有未成年在呢……”

直播里的男人似乎是太过激动了点，虚化的镜头里看得出他在椅子上挪动了一下，露出了修剪漂亮的鬓角和胡子。

纤长的手指触碰屏幕点了一下暂停键，向前探着点身子仔细打量着那露出来的一丁点儿特征，企图寻到一些蛛丝马迹，未果，Loki叹了口气坐了回去。“他到底是什么人？我得去把他的嘴缝上。”

Thor笑得发颤，连睫毛也跟着颤动了两下。“你也太记仇了。我再次背上偷车的罪名都没你那么大的火气。”

金发的男人显然对Loki的不高兴只理解对了一半。Loki并不觉得他们这一路应该被赋予悲剧色彩，也不喜欢被比作什么罗曼情史。于他，于Thor，踏上这条路的唯一一个目的就是复仇。他这条路铺的够长、够久了，现在恰逢时机，仅此而已。另一方面，警方的偏颇也让他不快。Thor所背负的冤屈始作俑者自然是Thanos不假，但又何止是Thanos一人导致的？

“他们是怎么回事，罪名难道是随手拈来的吗？”

“可能是因为我有前科。不过查明身份是早晚的事，也就是说知道了你就是那位黑发白人男性，我也就不存在偷车了。当然，也可能会变成绑架。”Thor自嘲道，本以为以Loki的性格定然会发笑，但黑发男人只是冷着一张脸，没有做出任何反应。Thor讪笑了一下，自觉没趣，也就不提了。

“……Jarvis和我说，有一个电话打进来，说我必须要接，而且应该享有最高优先权……Thanos先生！你在看直播吗？那些录像视频让人兴奋的想要立起脚尖跳一段单足旋转32周。”

湛蓝的双眼宛如骤然阴霾密布的天色，脸上的柔和也在一瞬僵住，仿佛挂不住的面具似的摇摇欲坠。空气中凝固着密不透风的沉闷，Loki想要说什么，一侧首，就触及了那眼瞳中翻滚着色彩浓重的怒气与恨意。已经探出的手指顿了顿，凝滞在半空，蓦地轻轻搭在了Thor因为紧攥方向而指尖泛白的手背上，指腹试探般地划过凸起绷紧的骨节。略停顿了片刻，正欲抽离，却在电光火石的一刹那被那只蕴含着蓬勃力气的手翻腕捏住掌心，握至唇边极自然地在手背亲了一下，这才放开。好似那是最温柔的慰藉，是彷徨时指引归家之路的暖黄灯光，或者，那就是家的本身所在。

“Thor Odinson，他身上我看到了他老子的影子。但他不是因为偷开我的车撞死了他的同伴入狱了？太张扬不是一件好事。”Thanos的声音不大，但那故作平和的语气和字里行间以前辈身份所发出的惋惜感叹实在虚伪得令人作呕。

“嘿，Thanos先生，这件事你比较了解？”

“如果不是因为他偷了我的车……”Thanos颇有技巧地顿了顿，留了足够长的空白时间好引人遐想其中的隐情，才又开口：“算了，我虽然也是受害者，但并不想当众说这孩子。”

“不不，我是说，听说你和Thor Odinson一样了解这件事的始末。”

Thanos笑起来：“传闻是最不可信的东西。我真的不太想说……但显然这孩子想让人误会，他想栽赃我脱罪。准确来说，我不想见他出现在我的收官之赛上。”

Loki眉心一跳。

“哇，你还真是不客气，这是我的复仇者杯。”

“我当然不会越俎代庖，对你的名单指手画脚，相信我，我向来都很尊重你。不过，如果他赶不上，那就不管我的事了。我有个想法，大家知道我有一辆P4/5，如果谁能阻止他，这辆车就归谁。怎么样？”

法拉利P4/5，全球仅此一辆的限量级豪华跑车。Loki当然知道Thanos拥有它，事实上，Thanos为此没少上各大报纸娱乐版新闻的头条。这辆车的身价已经不仅仅是代表着支票上那个数字得用手指头从后往前数一共有几个零，还象征着身份地位。如果谁能得到这辆车，无论是自己留着还是拿去拍卖，这辈子的生计都不用愁了。他看向Thor，金发男人抿着唇，眉间因为紧锁而显出几条浅浅的纹路。

这条复仇之路将会愈加艰险。

“你的道德底线低的让我难以置信，关于你的黑料我得加上这一条。天哪，看到了没，蠢小子们，这就是你们嗷嗷叫着当做偶像的Thanos。Thor Odinson，雷神，我不想惹到你——这事我不同意，但是他话已出口，我猜现在已经有人在蠢蠢欲动了。我希望届时还能看到你的出席。”

Loki再次点了暂停键，突然安静下的空间仿佛时间的齿轮忘记了转动，侧耳倾听，身边只剩下风刮擦在车窗边缘却无处而入的低啸。Loki开了口，有着丝滑质感的声线似乎是落入平静湖面的一枚小石子，溅起一圈圈的涟漪，打破这诡谲异常的凝重气氛。“他是下了血本。”金发男人没有回答，只是默默地点了点头。“他是有多么恐惧，仅仅因为害怕见到你，不惜拿出这样的重赏。在我看来这是好事。”那平稳的声调不见起伏，却莫名地让人感到心安。

“Loki。”舌尖抵着牙齿光滑的内侧，这名字吐露出来是那样轻快，似乎拥有着这世上最美妙的音节。Thor总在心里一遍遍念着，直到将其刻在了骨子里成为了一种不可或缺的存在。但总是隐隐的在内心的深处暗藏着不安，就好像因为一切都建立在各种不确定的因素上，所以那感情的基石只是有着裂纹的玻璃。"我甚至不知道是我把你拖进来，还是你把我拖进来了。”

“那有什么区别呢？”Loki反问道。

Thor哑口无言。确实，事情到了这一步，路已经走了大半，追溯源头的确显得没那么有必要了。他忽然踩了一脚油门，接连超过几辆车，才放缓了速度。“赛车车祸是常见的事情，高发生率的意外，你不会不知道这一点。我一直都想问，你就那么相信我？”

假若Thor不是在专心看路，他就会看到Loki脸上一闪而过的心虚——如果他并非知道Thanos是怎样的人，如果他没有顺藤摸瓜查到Hela，如果不是他这些年搜集的资料里出现的一个个疑点，Loki不得不面对一个真实的自己：他可能根本不会去管Thor，更谈何相信。这残酷的设想摇摆不定，Loki听到一个不带任何感情色彩的声音在脑海中响起：你利用他，对不起他，所以你害怕面对爱上他的事实。

但想要抽身而退谈何容易，理智仍然在垂死抵抗，心底的甜蜜咕噜噜泛着诱人的香气，仿佛是希望在向他招手。再走下去，他将无可回头。

薄唇微启，才避重就轻地说：“为什么不？我不做没把握的事情。”

复仇者杯的直播不知道什么时候又被Thor点了播放，那个喜欢说俏皮话的男人依然在围绕着Thor的话题絮絮叨叨，穿插着各类粉丝的互动。

“……你对Thanos的态度有失公平！只是因为一些流言就认定Thor Odinson是冤枉的人也太他妈容易被言论左右了。Thanos先生需要去陷害一个无名小卒？别开玩笑……”这必然又是一个Thanos的铁粉。

“我对Thanos的了解肯定比你多，所以我爱什么态度就什么态度，明白吗傻小子？下一个。”

“我想说，Thanos先生有自己的机械师，为什么要去让Thor改装车子？用不着这样处心积虑吧。”

“而我想说，我不打算和你们讨论这件事到底是怎么样的。我有我的立场，你们也可以有自己的，不需要一个个浪费我的时间试图说服我。”

Loki的脑子里倏的就忆起了那流金般的长发散开垂在肩头，当那人俯下身用写满了柔情蜜意的蓝眸注视着自己的时候，有些蓬松的发尾软软地扫过略带羞赧的面颊和翘起的嘴角，那身体紧紧相拥的温柔缱绻中，手指陷于柔软的发根轻轻自前向后梳去，露出金色的发丝后半覆的面孔，还有那红润的唇，一遍遍呢喃着自己的名字。他从不知道自己这少见的名字竟能被念得那样含情缠绵。

他瞥了一眼屏幕左下角的号码，拿出了手机。

“Hi, 我在听着，我希望不要再是一个想要干涉全世界的人在想什么的控制狂。”

“你好，我是Loki——‘邪神’ Loki Laufeyson。”其实他已经很久没用过这个称呼了。“我身边坐着Thor Odinson。”盈盈翠色的眼眸俏皮地冲Thor眨了眨，狡黠的微笑在漂亮的面孔上浮现出来。

心底一颤，似是有无言的欢欣流淌于四肢百骸，顺着神经末梢一路游走，那甜蜜充斥在身体的每一个角落里，最终在眼底生出滚烫的热意，酸酸涩涩直达鼻端。“你不需要这样。”Thor低声说道，想要去夺他的手机，Loki却固执的像个孩子，一面把手机紧贴在耳朵上，一面伸出另一只手胡乱挥舞来阻挡。

直播频道一下子就炸开了锅，留言在滚动屏上疯狂地往上翻，快的让Thor目不暇接，一个字都看不清。

“我不欲赘述，也没有资格替Thor说明真相。我只想请觉得事实就是‘Thor偷了Thanos的车并且害死了Heimdallr’的各位替我解答以下的几个小疑问：Thor Odinson为什么在获得假释出狱以后要违反纽约州假释条例马不停蹄开40小时的车只为了通过参赛的方式见到Thanos？他已经付出了三年半的代价，十分清楚现在违反假释条例会让他再次被逮捕并加刑。是什么让他铤而走险不惜拼上所有，哪怕再次入狱也要和Thanos面对面？而Thanos，诸位眼中的赛车明星，为什么悬重赏阻止Thor参赛？顺便，爆个小料，他还收买和Thor关押在同一处的犯人企图杀死Thor。”Loki的声音华美慵懒，声线低沉温柔，尾音的收音落下仿若一个完美的叹咏调，犹如天籁。那字字珠玑，句句锐利，一针见血。

留言栏还在源源不断的刷着评论，晃眼间看得到飘过各种带着星号的短句子，但也还是有emoji的心形以及亲吻。

直播室那边的男人站起来来回回走动了一会儿。“老实说，我现在已经震惊得说不出话了，我的赛场将要见证一场生死的对决。所以，这是向Thanos宣战了？”

肌肉贲张的臂膀再次揽住了Loki的肩，手指扫着衣领上缘露出的皮肤，熟稔自然的程度宛如他俩已经是一起生活多年的伴侣。Thor的眼睛直视着前方，目光如炬，似乎能让他这样感兴趣的只有宽阔而单调的笔直道路，单手把控着方向，他靠得更近了些，漫不经心地说道：“不，从Thanos逃脱法律制裁那天起，我就已经宣战了。”他的声音平静沉稳，可偏偏饱满硬朗的声线带着风雨欲来的危险气势。

Ironman在那边大喊了出来，留言栏一整版新旧评论交替的速度差不多以秒来计算。Loki看得有些眼晕，伸手便关了，也挂了电话。反正该说的都说完了，他本就不是会在意别人有什么看法的那类人。

稀薄的斜阳给这世界赋予了一抹橙红，让两侧的绿荫渐渐失去了原本的颜色融成一片被吞噬进混沌之中。只在那褪去了白日干燥的习习晚风吹拂时还能发出沙沙的碎响，证明自己的存在。Thor侧目而望，Loki也许是因为累了，柔和下来的面容卸下了所有的伪装和敏锐，脸颊上显出一弯若隐若现的酒窝。清澈的碧眼在浅玫瑰色的霞光里泛着奇妙的银色光泽，像在一个银装素裹的冬天那冷冽的清晨推开雾气蒙蒙的玻璃窗户所能看到的最美的天光云影。

“Loki，谢谢你。”

洁白的牙齿轻咬唇边，又松开，舌尖随性地舔了舔发干的唇。Thor喉头一紧，他从没意识到过吞咽的声音竟然能这么大。“如果真心谢我的话，”Loki在座位上扭动了一下，“那就在前面的加油站停一会儿——我快憋死了。”

这个时间点的车有点多，大概是因为正巧到了晚餐时间。Thor给车加满了油，又找了个不太显眼的地方停好车，在加油站的便利店买了些食物和水，在货架上挑了几块巧克力——Loki似乎很喜欢那个牌子的黑巧。付钱的时候Thor注意到旁边有自助的安全套售卖机，那一排排琳琅满目五彩缤纷的，像里面装的都是诱人的糖果，很难不让人的视线不由自主就转过去。Thor纠结了一下，把手心里刚刚找零的硬币投了进去，随手将那片薄薄的的方形铝膜包装袋装进了裤子口袋。

“喏，附送一个这个。”收银员是个身材丰满的黑头发姑娘，叫住了Thor，兴致勃勃地用涂着黑色指甲油的手指捏着一个像是什么乳液试用装的一小软管东西冲Thor晃了晃。

便携装水溶性润滑剂，非卖品。Thor盯着那小软管外包装上的一排小字哑然失笑，这可真的……

“呃，我……”

“得了，我看到你男朋友了。”姑娘红艳艳的唇冲着卫生间的方向努了努嘴。

Thor一惊，以为这姑娘看过全网通缉认出了他们。可她嘟着红唇跟着店内放的音乐摇头晃脑哼唱的样子显然不像是发现了在逃嫌疑人。

姑娘见他不说话，又把那玩意儿冲Thor举的更高些。“没办法，你俩实在太扎眼了。”

Thor揉揉后颈，有些艰难地说：“其实他不是我男朋友。”

“好吧，那你得动作快一点。那边——那个戴眼镜长得还不错的家伙，刚借了笔和便签条写了号码，等着塞给他呢。”她把润滑剂抛到Thor怀里，接过另一个顾客递过去的购物篮，“祝你成功。”


	11. Chapter 11

【拾壹】

Thor迈着大步推门走进洗手间的时候，Loki刚收拾好。乌黑的头发和雪白的面孔交际处的鬓发略有湿意，额角还挂着几滴还未来得及拭去的水珠，下巴刚拍上了须后水，周身萦绕着清淡的杜松子香气。看到Thor一脸凝重地走过来，不禁有些愕然，来不及细想就脱口而出：“出什么事情了？”

可话音未落，他就被握着肩膀圈进了一个温暖的怀抱里——清新干燥，充满了雄性的气息，闻起来像是阳光和沙滩。Thor强壮的手臂环在他胸前，硕大的胸肌从后面挤压着Loki的背部，像是要把人埋起来似的，牢牢地将Loki卡在自己以身体所铸的堡垒中。硬生生把身高不相上下的Loki衬托得竟有些娇小和瘦弱。

抬眸看向镜子，便与自己亮晶晶的绿眸对视在一起，仿佛望进了一波惊起一圈圈涟漪的清澈湖水。镜中的人一蹙眉，等再舒展时，便还是静若止水般的平静。

“出什么事了吗？”他又问了一次。似乎没有那人毋庸置疑的回答，一切都是不切实际的自作多情。

像一只撒娇的金毛那样埋于后颈的金色脑袋动了动，与镜中的黑发男人相视不语。暖黄柔光里，Loki毫不惊讶地看到那深邃的仿佛藏着一整片星辰大海的钴蓝色眼眸流淌着无言的宠溺与柔情，还有势在必得的渴求。

那怀抱又紧了几分，灼热的呼吸喷薄在后颈细嫩敏感的肌肤上，让Loki不由自主地起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。后腰紧贴着的肉体所相隔的距离仅有几层薄薄的布料，他分明感觉到一根大小可观的柱状物正坚硬地顶在他的尾椎处。

“要着火了。”Thor的声音从身后传来，闷闷的。蓝色的眼睛颇有些挑逗地注视着镜中人，硬挺的阴茎不怎么乖觉地隔着粗糙的布料在Loki双腿间磨蹭，有些迫不及待地戳弄着他的后臀股间以及柔软会阴。手也不肯闲着，从被箍住的平坦胸口一路向下，指尖断断续续地划过两侧腹肌中间的凹陷，流连于纤细的腰际。见他并不怎么反对，便不假思索地就把Loki的裤腰往下褪了点，依稀可见隐秘之处黑发的毛发和内裤上缘撑开了的一个令人面红耳赤的角度。

Thor的眼睛顺着镜子里他的手所游走，霍然挑起眉，视线飞快上移与那双绿眸撞在一起，俊朗的面容露出顽童般的促狭笑意，颇有些意味深长地说：“你也要着火了。”温和的声音被欲火所灼烧而变得有些嘶哑，低低的比气音大声不了多少，枕边情话似的吐露在耳畔，有些漫不经心，却该死的拥有撩拨人心的蛊惑。

Loki小声低呼出来，一把按住了那只在自己胯下作祟的手。然而，他俩力量悬殊太过巨大，Thor的手臂虽然不如之前那样将他紧紧禁锢在怀里，却也还是伸着一只胳膊自胸前横亘压着，强壮得仿佛那不是来自一个男人的血肉之躯，而是一截有着密密年轮的树桩。现在被他温热的掌心握住了自己勃起的阴茎恍如无人般的对着镜子上下套弄，Loki惊慌失措，竟挣脱不开。

银舌头早在那指尖触及到那顶开了内裤裤腰的前端时就已经打了结。指腹有些发硬的茧颇为轻柔地摩挲着质地丝滑的龟头，只稍稍划着小圈儿，顶端的小孔里就流出了晶莹的液体。靡靡的热流汹涌地流淌在皮肤之下，穿梭于肌肉与骨骼之中，在血脉里张狂地蹿动。他想要低头去看Thor的动作，可那柔软灵活的舌头偏巧就在此时缓慢流连过那雪白的颈侧，拖拽出一道湿痕，令他不得不轻喘着仰起那优雅的颈项，以便汲取更多。炽热的鼻息变得粗重，吹拂开耳后的黑发，那蚀骨般的舔吮就攀上了发烫的耳垂，留下一排肉眼难辨的细密的牙印。

“看镜子。”横在胸前的手颇为轻佻地仅用一根手指勾住了那半绽莲瓣似的下巴，男人的声音浑厚喑哑，充满了不容置喙的强硬。“你已经这么硬了。”裤子已经褪到了臀下，傲立的阳物被Thor的手掌控着，粉色的蘑菇状头部随着他的动作忽隐忽现，而细嫩的臀缝也在被这个男人那依旧藏于牛仔布后的粗大硬热来回磨蹭，刺痒一片。双目在镜子里交汇，翠绿的眼睛氤氲上些许朦胧的水烟，而那片如同碧海蓝天的眸子则明晃晃的闪烁着渴望。“Loki，我想要你，可以吗？”

Loki定定地望向他，忽的就在那怀里略偏过身，“我是中了什么魔咒？总要和你在公用厕所搞上。”话虽这样冷着脸说出来，两条手臂却已经环上Thor的颈项。

”但这还不错不是吗？你可以想象成在酒店。”这倒是实话。虽然只是一个前不着村后不着店的公路休息区加油站，但干干净净光线敞亮，要不是怕有人突然间推门而入撞见，Thor简直就想把Loki赤裸地压在那光滑的大理石盥洗台上，边看着那明亮的灯带卫浴镜里Loki屈服于欲望的表情边插进紧致火热又敏感的甬道里。

Loki还想说些什么，却已经被那胡乱落在唇上的亲吻搅乱了呼吸，手指抚在脸侧，在颧骨上带出一道微微的湿润感——那来自他自己那根勃发的阴茎顶端。脚步一滞，下一秒就被人搂着腰连抱带推，不由分说地塞进了一间无障碍隔间，“咔嗒”一声落了锁。

难舍难分的四片唇瓣是湿润的、火热的，共舞的舌像是玩着你追我赶的把戏，而Thor占了上风，摄住了溜滑的舌头，让他的能言善辩尽数转变了低不可闻的嘤咛。拧开了盖的透明液体流淌在指尖，有甜蜜的果香在算不得太宽敞的隔间散开。

“我不喜欢……嗯、草莓味。”Loki裤子已经褪到了脚面，两条腿笔直修长，白的晃眼。双手撑在马桶盖上，光裸的臀瓣因为大张着腿而分开，仿佛一颗饱满多汁的蜜桃，使得藏在其中间的隐秘地带也略微得以窥见，紧致的入口因为骤然被异物侵入而瑟缩了一下，像翕动的小嘴含住了那根湿润的手指。突然之间的满涨感让他的喉间发出一声细小的呻吟。

“我喜欢草莓，我要一口一口慢慢把你吃了……像这样。”手指突破了阻力，向更深处探入直没到根部，指节摩擦着细嫩肠壁，抽动了片刻，不顾内壁律动的挽留，向外撤出。Thor再次涂抹上润滑液，两根手指在那后庭穴口来回抚弄挑逗着那敏感的花瓣，直到Loki不耐烦地弓着腰身向后迎合，才小心翼翼地插了进去。Thor急切地褪下裤子，露出自己疏于照顾的硬挺，觑着那雪白的丰臀含着两只不断做着开剪动作的手指，舔着唇飞快地自上到下撸动了几下，才觉得那涨的要爆炸的疼痛感好些了。包裹着湿润的手指往里面插入了几下，又退到了入口。“自己动。”他命道。只是稍作停留，就看到Loki就无声地扭动着身体照做。他向后拱起柔韧的腰肢，让火热紧致的肠道在那深埋其中的两根手指上轻轻吞吐着。开始时动作幅度极小，这样轻浅地操弄几番之后，便是畅通无阻的了。腰胯开始发力，带动臀部前后晃动，将Thor的手指纳入到指根，又吐出到指尖。这画面着实有些淫糜。

“你……你倒是挺熟练的。”Loki气息紊乱，尽管眉梢眼角皆是春色，可依然能板着面孔用透着一丝寒意的幽幽绿眸看着他。

Thor一愣，意识到这人分明在乱吃飞醋，不由得低低地笑出声。手指不仅没停下反而添足了三根，另一只手反手就是一巴掌不轻不重地拍在那丰润滚圆的雪丘上，发出皮肉碰撞在一起的清脆响声，又顺势抓握上臀肉揉捏了一把。

“胡说八道，老子这些年就干过你一个男人。”

戳刺于体内的手指瞬时就被紧紧夹住，那内壁发了狠地推挤着，可屁股却不由自主地往后拱，像是不知餍足想要更多。

Loki敏锐地抓住了话中的重点：“你以前干过男人？”

其实那还是学生时代的事情了，Thor早忘到了九霄云外。偏偏这人醋意大得很要刨根问底。他叹了口气，掏出口袋里的安全套，咬着方形外包装的一小角撕开，给自己穿上。“看来我得把你这些乱七八糟的醋劲儿都操出你的脑子。”

Thor坐在马桶盖上，双手抓握着可口的臀瓣稍微分开一些，让龟头随着骑在他胯间那人渐渐沉下的身体一点一点突破撑开了入口的浅粉色嫩肉。“你紧得让我担心会不会被你夹断。”他呢喃着俯身贴近，暖热的气息伴着亲吻在耳际弥漫，唇齿和敏感的耳垂之间发出难舍难分的湿润水声，舌尖一挑，便轻轻将耳珠含住。

无法被扼杀的呻吟因为压抑了许久，而演化成了陡然一声惊叫，双膝一软，尽管双手都攀扶着Thor的肩膀维持平衡，Loki依然像是被抽去了全身的骨头，坐了下去。就着这姿势，Thor的阴茎被一吞到底，直顶到花心。湿润温暖的狭小甬道被完整地撑开了，粗硬的根部打开了花蕾整齐的皱褶，让它强行为自己而盛开。而另一根笔直的性器像黑色丛林里的苍天大树，直冲云霄，和其下触手生凉的囊袋沉甸甸地随着他的动作拍打在Thor收紧的腹部，一滴晶莹的前液落下，钻进Thor耻部金黄色的毛发中，消失得无影无踪。

他们双双因着这份刺激而发出了一声充满野性的愉悦呻吟。

一滴汗珠顺着鬓角雪白的皮肤和鸦黑的鬓发交接处蜿蜒而下，Thor倾身去用双唇追逐着，用亲吻拭去，又去抚平那蹙起的眉。他在下面小幅度地挺动着，让自己的阴茎在Loki的肠道深处缓缓搅动，及至刚才那突如其来的贯穿所带来的内里最初的疼痛渐渐烟消云散，Loki的唇间发出破碎的呜咽。

他似乎被充满了。仅仅是肠道内壁无意识地随着Thor的动作而收缩就能引起一阵阵由内而外的悸动，令他食髓知味的同时也令他渴望更多。Loki扣住Thor的肩，上下驰骋。

快感让Loki有些昏了头，面前那双钴蓝的眼眸点燃了因他的律动所挑起的情欲，放大的黑亮瞳仁让眸色变得深沉，舌尖舔舐过上唇越发勾人。他有些忘乎所以，腰肢摆动，加快了吞纳的速度。

顶端再次狠狠顶在了前列腺上，Loki浑身一颤。“我可能要——唔！”话音未落，Thor的大掌就紧紧捂住了他的嘴，鼻尖相蹭，四目相对，都坦坦荡荡地写着情欲，还有手慌脚乱的惊惶。

脚步声停在了毗邻的隔间，拉开了门，落了锁。接着就是哗哗放水的声音。虽然Thor已经松开了手，但Loki依然大气不敢出，就连刚才那蜿蜒在四肢百骸想要射出来的情动也因为这意外的情形而冷静了几分。偏偏Thor托着他的屁股，下身往上猛地一送，直顶在了前列腺上——那最原始最本能的冲动先于他理智而克制的大脑，已然又回来了。Loki猛地咬住了唇，却还是从唇齿间泻出带着哭腔的吟哦。若不是隔壁马桶正在冲水，只怕他们就要暴露了。可那一墙之隔不明所以的人偏偏还没走，只听到脚步声停在了洗手池边，又黏黏糊糊地打起了电话。

“小心别叫出来。”Thor耳语道。热乎乎的气息钻进耳中，若不是那促狭的尾音微微颤动，Loki几乎以为Thor真的还能在这种刺激的环境下保持平缓均匀的呼吸。

他内心绝望得要尖叫。Thor却故意扣着他的窄腰，让那停驻不动的硬热碾磨着四周的嫩肉。

“别……”他不敢出声，双臂发了软地瘫在Thor肩头，那微若蚊吟的气音也不知Thor听见没有，总之是看不到一丝一毫任何放过他的迹象。反而握住他的阴茎，虎口卡在顶端微一收紧，铃口就流出了一串水珠，宛如Loki被情欲燃烧殆尽却不得发泄的绝望泪珠。

Thor虽然这样戏弄Loki，却并不意味着他就好受了。待那路人甲终于打完电话走了出去，Thor就猛地架起双腿发软的Loki站了起来，扣着手腕反手剪住，把他按在门上，手掌心顺着腰侧的曲线滑下，落在圆润的臀上搓揉出斑驳的印记——“抬起来点。”鼻尖拱开后颈的乌发，深嗅着那人清淡却魅惑的气息，轻轻啃咬出暧昧的红痕。被他按住的身子动了动，后腰便凹出出一个诱人的弧度，臀缝堪堪夹住了Thor的分身。

青筋贲张的阴茎被温热细嫩的肌肤所包裹，纵使不是全部，也让它激动地小小弹跳一下，轻拍在Loki细白的臀肉上。Thor握着根部，涨痛的前端便撑开了那被捣弄得有些松软的后庭，湿润火热的肠壁是那样顺从，轻松地就允许粗大的茎身直没到底部。贯穿全身的颤栗让Thor发出舒服的叹息，连脚趾都情不自禁地蜷缩起来。

他们都还整整齐齐地穿着上衣，但契合在一起的下半身却是赤裸的，这种野战般的紧张感让Thor越发用力地环住那轻颤发软的结实腰身，迫使Loki向后仰着紧贴在自己的胸膛上，保证下身每一次抽动都能让那硕大的龟头挤压在他敏感无比的前列腺上。肉体碰撞在一起发出淫靡钝响，夹杂着黏稠湿润的水声。绞紧的肠道一阵阵的抽搐，像是要将绷紧的双球一起也吞进去。

“快点，再快点！”Loki扭过颈项，素来矜贵孤傲的面容再也看不到一丝桀骜不羁的影子，冷翠石般的那一抹惊艳的绿也因太过湿润而氤氲水汽，显得脆弱又委屈，像只捕不到猎物的小兽。

Thor挑起了眉，慢慢退至穴口的硬热丢掉了温柔，凶狠地长驱直入。“快点什么？”他说着，探手向前，掠过腿根内侧细嫩的皮肤，把玩够了匀称的双球，才辗转至Loki已期待许久的部位。他感觉得到Loki呼吸因这多重的刺激而在一刹那哽住，再缓过来的时候，便从喉间发出细小的呜咽。

“快点操我、Thor，我快射了……”情欲的灼烧下潮红涌上，雪白的面孔飞满了绯红的云霞，直晕染到眼角，Thor只是用指腹稍稍抚弄了一会儿铃口和敏感的系带，Loki就在这前后夹击中喷薄而出射在了Thor滚烫的手心里。那湿润的肠道因射精所带来的肌肉颤动而翕合，深埋在体内的坚硬巨物稍稍退出一点，窄紧的后庭就不出所料地收缩着，像是极力地挽留它。Thor发出了野兽般的低吼，抽出大半的阴茎猛然插入直捣花心，火热的内壁自上而下紧紧拥抱着那根硬热的巨物，完美地契合在一起。

“操，我忍不住了……”

Thor深埋在Loki的体内狠狠戳刺了几下，便也囊袋一紧，尽数泄了出来。

Loki靠在墙上，只听见两人粗重的呼吸交织在一起，眼神不经意间与同样姿势靠着对面墙壁的男人碰到一起，又面红耳赤地争先恐后挪开。待气息平复，他抬腕瞄了一眼腕表上的时间，怔了怔，又去抓起Thor的手腕看了一眼，“噗嗤”，他难以置信地笑出了声。

男人抹了把脸，却抹不掉那持续升温的热感。那稍显戏弄的尖锐目光不肯放过他，碧莹的精灵眼眸正饶有趣味地盘桓在他涨红的脸上。Thor想来自己是逃不过去了，索性大剌剌地掀开马桶盖，耍无赖似地当着Loki的面掏出已经疲软的阴茎准备放水——大有一副“看谁更尴尬”的作态。果不其然，余光瞥见那促狭的家伙不大自然地转过了身，背对着Thor整理衣物。

膀胱清空的酸爽虽然比不上做爱，但也是让Thor舒服地半眯起眼睛。“我可是三年半没干过这个了……倒是你怎么也猴急成那样。”

这套话的本事委实不怎么样，叫人不花心思揣度就能听出言外之意。Loki有些嫌弃地在Thor看不到的地方翻了个白眼，但也并不想费力气遮掩什么。“你以为就你一个人三年多没做过？Thor Odinson，你把我的口味养刁了。”


End file.
